The Boy who Sneaks in my Bedroom Window
by AnimeOtakuManga
Summary: Sakura and her brother Naruto have an abusive father. One night her brother's best friend, Sasuke, sees her crying and climbs through her bedroom window to comfort her. That action sparks a love/hate relationship that spans over the next eight years. Sasuke now a confident, flirty player who has never had a girlfriend before. Sakura is still emotionally...(Summary continued inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this story only replaced various **things.Original by Kirsty Moseley.

Summary: Sakura and her older brother, Naruto, have an abusive father. One night her brother's best friend, Sasuke, sees her crying and climbs through her bedroom window to comfort her. That one action sparks a love/hate relationship that spans over the next eight years. Sasuke is now a confident, flirty player who has never had a girlfriend before. Sakura is still emotionally scarred from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. Together they make an unlikely relationship has always been a rocky one, but what happens when Sakura starts to view her brother's best friend a little differently? And how will her brother, who has always been a little overprotective, react when he finds out that the pair are growing closer?

Warning: Some abuse

**Chapter 1**

**_Sakura POV_**

I SAT ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER, watching my mom make a pasta bake. She was panicking slightly and kept glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. I knew why she did this – my dad was due home in exactly sixteen minutes and he liked dinner to be on the table as soon as he got in.

Naruto wandered in, playing with his Akatsuki figures. "Mom, can I go play at Sasuke's?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog look.

She glanced at the clock again and shook her head quickly. "Not right now, Naruto. Dinner won't be long and we need to eat as a family." She flinched slightly as she spoke.

Naruto's face fell, but he nodded and came to sit next to me. I immediately snatched the little man out of his hands and then laughed as he gasped and grabbed it back, smiling and rolling his eyes at me. He was a cute kid, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was my older brother, and as big brothers went, he was the best. He always looked after me at home and school, making sure no one picked on me. The only one allowed to pick on me, as far as he was concerned, was him, and to a lesser extent his best friend Sasuke, who happened to live next door.

"So, Saku, you need help with your homework?" he asked, nudging his shoulder into mine. Naruto was ten now, two years older than me, so he always helped with my school work.

"Nope. I didn't get any." I smiled, swinging my legs as they dangled off the counter.

"OK, kids, go set the table for me. You know how. Exactly right, OK?" Mom instructed sprinkling cheese on the pasta and putting it into the oven. Naruto and I jumped down from the counter and grabbed the stuff, heading to the dining room.

My dad was extremely particular about everything, if it weren't exactly right then he got angry, and no one ever wanted that. My mom always said that my dad had a stressful job. He always got easily annoyed if we did anything wrong. If you had heard of that saying 'Children should be seen and not heard', well, my dad took that to another extreme. Instead, he liked 'Children shouldn't be seen or heard'. At five-thirty every day he would come home, we would eat dinner straight away, and then Naruto and I would be sent to our bedrooms, where we played quietly until seven thirty when we would have to go to bed.

I hated this time every day. Everything was fine until he came home, and then we all changed. Naruto always went quiet and didn't smile. My mom got this look on her face, like fear or worry, and she would start rushing around plumping up the cushions on the sofa. I always just stood there and silently wished I could hide in my room and never come out.

Naruto and I set the table quietly and then sat down in silence, waiting for the click of the door that signalled he was home. I could feel my stomach fluttering with nerves. My hands started sweating as I prayed in my head that he'd had a good day and he would be normal tonight.

Sometimes, he would be in a really good mood and would hug and kiss me, telling me what a special little girl I was, and how much he loved me. That was usually on a Sunday. My mom and Naruto would go to hockey practice, and I would be left home with my father. Those Sundays were the worst, but I didn't ever tell anyone about those times, or how he touched me and told me how pretty I was. I hated those days and wished the weekends would never come. I would much rather it be a school day when we would only see him for dinnertime. I definitely preferred it when he looked at me with the angry eyes than when he looked at me with the soft eyes. I didn't like that at all; it made me feel uncomfortable and it always made my hands shake. Thankfully though, today was only Monday so I had almost a week before I would have to worry about that again.

A couple of minutes later, he walked in. As Naruto's hand closed over mine under the table, he shot me a look that told me to behave. My father had blond hair, the same colour as Naruto's. He had blue eyes and was always frowning.

"Hello, kids," he greeted in his loud, deep voice. A shudder tickled down my spine as he spoke. He set his briefcase on the side and took his seat at the head of the table. I tried not to show any reaction to him; actually, I tried not to move at all. It always seemed to me that got everyone in trouble or did something wrong. It always seemed to me that made things worse for everyone. It never used to be like this, I used to be daddy's little girl, but ever since he started his job three years ago, he changed. Our relationship with him changed entirely. He still favoured me over Naruto, but when he came home from work, it was like he wanted to pretend like Naruto and I weren't there. The way he looked at Naruto sometimes was like he was wishing he didn't exist; it made my stomach hurt to see him look at my brother like that.

"Hello, Dad," we both replied at the same time. Just then my mom came in carrying the pasta and a plate of garlic bread.

"This looks nice, Mebuki," he complimented, smiling. We all started eating in silence, and I tried not to shift on my seat uncomfortably. "So, how was school, Naruto?" he asked my brother.

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening in apparent surprise. "It was good, thank you. I tried out for the ice hockey team and Sasuke and I were –" he started, but my father nodded, not listening.

"That's great, son," he interjected. "What about you, Sakura?" he asked, turning his gaze on me.

Oh no. OK, be polite, don't ramble. "Good, thank you," I replied quietly.

"Speak up, child!" he shouted.

I flinched at his tone, wondering if he was going to hit me, or maybe send me to bed with no dinner. "It was good, thank you," I repeated a little louder.

He frowned at me and then turned to my mom, who was wringing her hands together and chewing on her bottom lip. "So, Hotaru, what have you been doing today?" he asked, eating his food.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I went to the supermarket and got that shampoo that you like, and then I did some ironing," she answered quickly. It sounded like a prepared answer; she always did that, having her answers ready so that she wouldn't say anything inappropriate and make him mad.

I reached out my hand for my drink, but I wasn't watching properly and knocked it over, spilling the contents over the table. All eyes snapped to my father, who jumped up from his chair.

"Shit! Sakura, you stupid little…..!" he growled, grabbing the top of my arm and pulling me roughly from the table. Suddenly my back hit the wall. Pain shot down my back and I bit my lip to stop from crying. Crying made it worse, he hated crying, he said only weak people cried. His eyes were hard and angry as he drew his hand back, sneering down at me. I held my breath waiting for the blow, knowing that there was nothing I could do but take it, the same as always.

Almost instantly my brother jumped from his chair and threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly, covering me. His back was to our father as he protected me. "Get the hell off her, Naruto! She needs to learn to be more careful!" my father ranted, grabbing hold of Naruto by his clothes and throwing him to the floor. The palm of my father's hand connected with my cheek. The force of the blow knocked me to the floor as my face burned with white-hot pain. Then his attention turned to Naruto. His foot made contact with my brother's thigh, making him cry out in agony as he tried to curl into a ball to protect his head. "You don't ever get in my way again, you little shit!" he shouted.

Silent tears were flowing down my face. I couldn't stand to see him hurt my brother; he was only trying to protect me. Naruto always did that. Whenever I got into trouble, he would provoke my father so that he would take it out on him instead.

I whimpered as my father glared at us both in turn before turning and picking up his plate and storming into the lounge. He was muttering something about us being 'the worst kids in the world' and 'how the hell did he get stuck with this life'.

As soon as he was out of the room, I crawled over to my brother and wrapped my arms around him tightly, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. He groaned and pushed himself up to sitting, hugging me back, rubbing his hand across my stinging cheek and hissing through his teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry," I mumbled quietly, crying onto his shoulder.

He shook his head. "It's alright, Saku. It's not your fault," he croaked, smiling weakly and trying to get to his feet. I jumped up as he wobbled and wrapped my arms around his waist, helping to steady him on his injured leg. The movement to my right made me jump as I imagined my father coming back in to cause more harm, but instead, I saw my mother. She was frantically clearing the table and using a paper towel to sop up the water that I'd spilt.

"Take your dinner to your rooms and eat, OK?" she instructed, kissing us both on the cheek. She needed to go to my father and do damage control; he would be in a rage in there due to my mistake, and she needed to calm him down before anything else happened. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you both. Please be quiet, and whatever happens, stay in your rooms," she ordered, quickly kissing us again and handing us our half-eaten dinner, before pushing us towards the back hallway.

We had a nice house, four bedrooms, and it was all on one level. My father earned good money so we lived in a nice area, but I would rather the house was smaller so he wouldn't have to work in his job. Maybe then he would be like the old Dad, taking us to the park and buying me toys and candy.

Naruto came to my room and we ate in silence, sitting on the floor near my bed. He held my hand tightly as my father started shouting at my mother in the lounge. Something smashed and I winced, feeling my heart sink. This was entirely my fault.

My body was racked with uncontrollable sobs as I imagined what he was doing to my mom in there. Naruto's arm slipped around my shoulders, squeezing me against his side. He'd always acted so much older than me; he was so much more mature than I was.

"It's OK. Everything's OK, Saku. Don't worry," he cooed, stroking my hair.

Once I had calmed down, and the shouting had stopped, we played snap cards for a little while. When we were in the middle of the game, we heard stomping coming up the hallway. Naruto's body stiffened as he stared at my bedroom door with wide eyes. Thankfully though, the footsteps didn't stop and seconds later my parents' door closed. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and slumped down, closing my eyes. It was over for the night.

"I'd better go to my room, it's after seven," Naruto muttered, motioning towards my alarm clock that sat on my bedside unit. "Lock your door. I'll see you in the morning." He pushed himself up and limped to my door. I stood too, watching as he crept out of my room and across the hall to his own. As he opened his door, he turned and smiled weakly. "Lock your door," he mouthed.

I nodded and crossed my room, waving goodbye before I closed my door and locked it. I put my ear to the wood, listening for the telltale click of Naruto locking his door too. Once I heard the click that signalled he was safe for the night, I turned and ran to my bed, throwing myself down onto it and burying my face into the soft pillow as the tears started up again. I'd been stupid again tonight and I'd gotten my brother, and probably my mother, hurt again.

As I cried helplessly, for the hundredth time I considered running away. But I quickly dismissed that idea, as I always did, because I didn't want to leave Naruto here alone with my dad. Deep down, I knew I would never be able to convince him to come with me because he wouldn't leave my mom defenceless either. We were all stuck here at the mercy of a cold, heartless man.

Suddenly, there was a scratching, tapping noise on my window. I jerked up, shocked, looking up quickly to see Sasuke was standing outside my bedroom window. He was Naruto's best friend and had been since we moved into our house four years ago. I gasped and jumped up, heading over to it quickly. Panic was setting in because if my father caught him here I wasn't sure what he'd do. I didn't want to be responsible for another person being hurt tonight.

I gritted my teeth as I unlocked the window and slid it up, praying it wouldn't squeak or make a sound. Cold, fresh air hit me in the face as I leant out, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? You need to go, now!" I hissed. But the stupid boy just put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back inside as he cocked his leg up and climbed into my room. My mouth dropped open in shock as I looked back at my bedroom door, panic-stricken. If my father caught him here he would go crazy; he didn't like Sasuke to come and play at our house. I looked back at Sasuke, shaking my head in disbelief.

What is he doing? Does he think this is Naruto's room instead of mine? Maybe he snuck into the wrong window…

Sasuke and I didn't get on at all, so I had no idea what he was doing here now. He seemed to make it his ambition to tease the life out of me; he tripped me all the time, pulled my hair and had the most annoying habit of calling me, Hime. He'd called me it from the moment we met, and it has always driven me mad, but he refused to stop.

"Sasuke, get out!" I whispered, desperately trying to push him back towards the window. He didn't budge; he just wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me against his chest. I thrashed, trying to push him away, but he just tightened his hold on me.

"It's OK," he whispered, stroking my hair. It felt so nice to be comforted again that the tears came back with a vengeance. Sasuke knew about my father and the abuse that we all went through. Naruto had been covered in bruises once and had blurted out the truth to his best friend. Naruto and I had both begged him not to say anything though, and to this day, he never had.

I whimpered, angry at myself for crying again, but I couldn't seem to stop. I sniffed loudly, swiping at my nose with the back of my hand. I looked up at Sasuke, seeing he had tears in his blue eyes too as he just continued to hold me. My chin wobbled as I pulled back to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me down next to him as he rocked me gently. "I saw you through the window. I just wanted to come and make sure you were alright," he whispered back, still hugging me tightly.

I looked back at the window. Sasuke's room was directly opposite mine, and I could see into his room, which meant that he could see into mine. I bit my lip and nodded as I pressed myself against him, needing comfort.

As I cried against his chest, I realized that he was wearing a Ninja T-shirt and matching shorts. I frowned, a little confused as to why he would be wearing that, it was freezing outside. Then it dawned on me that he was wearing his pyjamas, ready for bed. My eyes flicked to my alarm clock, seeing it was almost half past eight. I'd been crying for over an hour.

After a while, the tears slowed but didn't stop. "I'm OK. You need to go," I whispered, pushing him again, trying to get him off my bed.

He shook his head firmly. "I'm not leaving until you stop crying," he stated. His arms tightened around my waist as he guided me to lie down on my bed with him. His arms were so tight around me that I couldn't even squirm away an inch. It was nice though. The firm grip he had on me made me feel safe and protected. I stopped struggling and just gave in, scooting even closer to him, pressing my whole body against his as I sobbed on his chest.

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this story only replaced various things

A/n: This isn't my original story, I took the original story and with the characters and other parts and replaced them with Naruto characters and other naruto stuff. Basically just changed a few things to create a Sasusaku story. I'm not taking credit for this story. I am just a bored teen creating more sasusaku content to feed my obsession with the ship. I'm working on something original but it sucks right now so I'm just doing this kind of stories for now. The story was originally written by Kirsty Moseley. I just edited to be a sasusaku fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this story only replaced various things. Original by Kirsty Moseley.

Summary: Sakura and her older brother, Naruto, have an abusive father. One night her brother's best friend, Sasuke, sees her crying and climbs through her bedroom window to comfort her. That one action sparks a love/hate relationship that spans over the next eight years. Sasuke is now a confident, flirty player who has never had a girlfriend before. Sakura is still emotionally scarred from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. Together they make an unlikely relationship has always been a rocky one, but what happens when Sakura starts to view her brother's best friend a little differently? And how will her brother, who has always been a little overprotective, react when he finds out that the pair are growing closer?

**Chapter 2**

**~ 8 years later ~**

**_Sakura POV_**

I woke to the familiar sensation of being crushed; I wriggled, pushing my shoulder backwards. Sasuke shifted his weight off of me slightly. He was spooning me from behind, breathing deeply into the back of my hair. His heavy arm was draped over me, pinning my arms to my chest, he was holding my hand tightly, our fingers interlaced, his leg was slung casually over mine. I could feel his usual 'morning wood' pushing against the small of my back.

I quickly silenced my phone alarm and elbowed him in the stomach. "Six o'clock," I mumbled sleepily, closing my eyes.

"Ten more minutes, Hime. I'm still tired," he murmured, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Nope, no ten more minutes. Last time it turned into another hour, and Naruto nearly caught you in here," I mumbled, elbowing him in the stomach again.

He moved his arm and pinned my hands down to the bed near my head, in a praying position. "Just ten more minutes, Hime," he groaned. I sighed and closed my eyes again. There was no arguing with him when he was like this, I just didn't have the energy this time of the morning to get into a fight with him. We both drifted back to sleep, instantly.

"Sakura, you had better already be up!" my brother shouted, banging on the door. I jerked up and so did Sasuke, it was almost half past seven.

"Er…. yeah I'm up already, Naruto," I shouted back, glancing at Sasuke who was rubbing his face, looking a bit dazed.

"Good. I'm going to have breakfast. Hurry up will you? Sasuke's driving today so be ready to leave in thirty minutes," Naruto called through the door, before stomping off down the hall.

"Jeez, Hime, why didn't you wake me up?" Sasuke accused, frowning.

I looked at him warningly and gave him my best death glare. "I did, you jerk! You said 'ten more minutes' then pinned me to the bed to stop me from elbowing you!" I growled sarcastically, doing a bad impression of his voice.

He chuckled and pushed me back down on the bed, pinning my hands above my head and rolling on top of me. "Pinned you to the bed? Were you dreaming about me again, Hime? I could make that dream come true for you," he mocked, with his face inches from mine.

"Yeah, you wish! Now get the hell off me, Sasuke, and go get ready. You're driving today, apparently," I hissed, nodding to the window. He sighed and pushed himself off me, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. He climbed out of the window, silently, sliding it back down after him. I walked over and locked it before heading in for the quickest shower ever.

Exactly twenty-six minutes later, I trudged into the kitchen with a frown, Sasuke was there leaning casually against the counter, eating my cereal. Damn it, every morning! His black hair was messy in his usual just got out of bed look, which to be honest he did get out of bed and it looked just like that. All he ever did was run his hands through it a few times and add a bit of wax. He looked the same as he did every morning, like a freaking supermodel. He wore low slung ripped jeans that showed his boxers a little, and always made the girls swoon. Today he wore a white t-shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted body, and an orange and grey checked short sleeve shirt over it, which he wore completely unbuttoned. His onyx eyes were gleaming with amusement as he looked at me.

"Running late this morning, Hime?" he asked with a smirk.

I gave him a drop-dead look, making him chuckle. "Shut up, Sasuke! Why the hell are you eating my cereal again? Don't you have any food at home?" I asked, snatching the bowl from his hands and eating the contents. He just watched me with an amused smile.

Naruto threw me a juice box. "You do look a little harassed this morning, Saku. Everything OK?" he asked, looking at me a little concerned.

I glared at Sasuke again as he started to laugh. Of course, I looked harassed, I had half an hour to get showered and dressed. "Slept in," I muttered with a defeated sigh.

Naruto had no idea that Sasuke slept in my room with me every night if he did he would go crazy. Naruto was very protective of me, he always had been, but he had gotten worse since my dad had left when I was thirteen. Well, I say left, but in reality, Naruto and Sasuke came home early from hockey one day to see that my father had beaten me senseless, and was trying to rape me. Naruto had finally snapped, and he and Sasuke had beaten the crap out of him, almost killing him in the process. They had thrown him out of the house and told him that if he ever came back, they would kill him. He never came back though, that was three years ago.

A little while after that, my mom got a job with a huge electronics firm, she was the PA to the director and so she travelled a lot. She was gone twice as much as she was here, so we only saw her for about one week a month, if that. Naruto was my only supervision, although at times it was more like I was the one taking care of him.

Sasuke was also very protective of me, but we still didn't get on - even though he had literally spent every single night wrapped around me in my bed for the last eight years. He had snuck back into my room the following night after seeing me crying again and we had ended up falling asleep again. After two weeks it had just become a regular thing. It wasn't something that we ever talked about, I just left my window unlocked and he let himself in once his parents had checked in on him to make sure he was asleep. We had never once been caught in eight years. We'd come close a couple of times though. A couple of years ago, Sasuke's mom had found his bed empty, but he took the hit and lied, saying he'd snuck out to a party and stayed at a friend's. No one suspected he was next door with me.

He still teased me like crazy and annoyed the life out of me just as much as he did when we were kids, but I always knew he would be there for me if I needed him. It was like he had a split personality. By day he would annoy me, making me crazy and angry all the time, and by night he would be the sweetest boy in the world and would cuddle me, making me feel safe and secure.

"You're looking hot today, Hime," Sasuke stated, with his trademark smirk, looking me up and down slowly, making me squirm.

Yeah, right! My pink hair was still damp because I didn't have time to dry it because of his stupid 'ten more minutes' so I had pulled it back into a messy bun. I had thrown on my dark blue skinny jeans and red V-neck top and pulled a black hoodie and black converse. I had added the bare minimum makeup, as usual, just a little mascara to make my emerald eyes stand out, and some clear lip gloss. I did not look hot. Freaking

asshole! I gave him the finger and walked out to his car. Leaning against it, angrily, waiting for them to grace me with their presence.

The drive to school was the same as usual, they sat in the front talking about football and parties, and I sat in the back listening to my iPod, trying to ignore Sasuke smirking at me in the mirror. We pulled into the school and the car was immediately swamped by people, the same as every morning. Sasuke and Naruto were considered 'hot players' at our school. They were seniors and every girl's dream, the boys wanted to be friends with them, and the girls wanted to sleep with them.

Sasuke laughed as I cringed getting out of the car, trying to avoid the horde of skanks that banged into me because they were trying to throw themselves at him. One girl elbowed me on purpose. I looked at her in her tiny skirt that looked more like a belt and her top that showed her stomach and grimaced. Jeez, she is such a hoe!

"Holy crap, Ami, did you know you left your skirt at home?" I asked with mock horror.

She scowled at me and I heard Sasuke and Naruto laugh. "Whatev's, you do know that look doesn't work for you, right?" she spat back.

I just laughed and walked off. It was usual for Ami and me to have these sort of comments for each other. She had dated Sasuke for a little while, well, if by dating you mean having sex a few times, and then getting dropped. She still wasn't over it and wanted him back, much to his disgust.

"That wasn't nice, Hime." Sasuke laughed, as he caught up with me and threw an arm around my shoulder. He bent his head close to mine. "Sorry about this morning," he breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I elbowed him in the ribs making him chuckle and pull back. "And ignore Ami, I think you rock that look," he added, with a flirty wink.

Naruto slapped him on the back of the head. "Dude, that's my sister!" he scolded angrily, pulling him off me. Sasuke just laughed and winked at me again, making me roll my eyes. Sasuke pulled away and walked straight up to what looked like his newest lay. He smiled at her seductively and she blushed as he immediately started flirting with her.

I found my friends who were practically eye shagging Naruto and Sasuke with dreamy expressions. "Hey, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru," I chirped as I walked up to them.

"Hey, Saku, did you ride in with a hot piece of ass one and two again today?" Ino asked, staring after my brother as he walked off.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, just plain old Naruto and Sasuke as usual."

Ino sighed. "How the hell can you be unaffected by how freaking hot they are? I mean, you're so lucky to live with Naruto! I would love to watch his hot ass walk around all day," she purred, fanning her face.

I pretended to gag. "Ino, that's my brother and his asshole friend! How on earth can you get past the man-whore behaviour? Both of them are jerks." I shrugged. I didn't get why, but every single girl in this school was in love with them. Naruto was a great person, but he treated girls like objects, and Sasuke, well Sasuke was just an all-around jerk. "They are the two best players on the hockey team and look like sex gods, and I wish I could get past it," she said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows with a grin, making me laugh. She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me towards our first class.

The school was good, as usual; I was quite popular due to the fact that my brother and his best friend were the most wanted boys there. They looked after me of sorts, which basically meant that they warned all the guys to stay away from me, which actually suited me fine because I didn't want to date. Most of the girls wanted to be my friends so that they could get closer to my brother. The girlfriend wannabes were pretty easy to see through though, mostly you could tell if they wanted an introduction, by what kind of clothes they were wearing - if they weren't wearing much then they were after my brother or Sasuke. I loved my classes, I was quite popular amongst the teachers too because my grades never went below a B. I always did my homework, and was never tardy; I prided myself on it, though I wasn't a nerd. At lunchtime, I was sat with my friends when I heard the usual whispers and giggles. Girls started checking their hair and fixing their make-up so I knew that my brother and his friends were arriving in the canteen. I sighed as Ino and Karin started lusting over them as usual.

"Oh yay, hot piece of ass number one is coming over!" Karin giggled, elbowing Ino in the ribs.

I rolled my eyes as a hand shot out from behind me stealing a handful of my fries. "Hey, Hime," Sasuke breathed down my neck.

I slapped his hand as he went to steal some more. "Sasuke, for goodness sake! Go buy your own food, you tight ass," I ranted, annoyed.

He laughed. "Oh you know you want to share with me," he replied, plopping down next to me on the bench, shoving me over with his hip.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" I asked with a sigh, moving my plate away from him. He threw his arm around my shoulder. "I just wanted to visit with my girl. I know you've been missing me not seeing me all morning, and all," he said cockily.

My friends all sighed and stared at him longingly. "Will you get your man-whore arm off me, Sasuke, for goodness sake; I don't want to catch anything!" I scolded, shrugging him off.

He chuckled again. "Don't be like that, Hime. I just wanted to let you know I'll be driving you home today. Your brother has a date, so…." he trailed off, smirking at me.

Great, just great! He was driving me home. Fantastic. He always made the drive home as long as possible just to annoy the life out of me. Then, he insisted on waiting at my house until my brother came home, which meant that I had to cook for him too. Damn it, he is so annoying!

"That's great, Sasuke. Run along now, I'm sure you have some more STDs to spread around," I said, waving my hand in a buzz off gesture.

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek as he stood up. "Pretend all you want, Hime, we both know you'll be wanting me to sleep with you tonight." He winked at me slyly, giving what he said a double meaning, and I prayed no one else picked up on it.

"Of course I will, Sasuke because I'm so in love with you." I sighed, rolling my eyes and rubbing my cheek where he kissed me.

"I love you, too." He smirked at me as he walked off to the same girl from this morning. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, his dirty, slutty lips lowered onto hers. I frowned and looked away back to my friends when he started making out with her in the middle of the canteen.

Ino and Karin and half the girls in the canteen were staring after him lustfully. "Jeez, that guy is so freaking annoying! Why couldn't my brother choose a nice best friend, someone who isn't an arrogant, self-obsessed, asshole?" I ranted, throwing my hands up.

"Oh stop whining! Sasuke Uchiha just had his arm around you and kissed you on the cheek, I would give anything for those sweet lips to be on me," Karin said dreamily, making me laugh.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get to our next class," I suggested as we picked up our trays and headed out.

After school, I reluctantly made my way to the parking lot, where a smirking Sasuke was leaning against his car waiting for me. "Hey, beautiful." He winked at me flirtily and opened my door for me.

"Hello, Sasuke." I climbed into his car, already annoyed with his flirty ass if Naruto was here he would have slapped him for that one.

He climbed in next to me. "So then, Hime, I just need to stop by the store on the way back." He put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Great," I mumbled. I decided to look out of my window and ignore him; I was still annoyed with him for the whole 'ten more minutes' thing this morning.

He pulled into the parking lot of the store a few minutes later. "Come on, Hime," he said, getting out. I just sat there and crossed my arms over my

chest refusing to leave the car. He walked around the car and opened my door for me. "Come on, Hime," he repeated, holding his hand out for me.

"It doesn't take two of us to go in, Sasuke. I'll wait here," I countered. He reached into the car and picked me up easily, slinging me over his shoulder, laughing. He kicked the door shut and started walking towards the store. "Put me the hell down, asshole!" I shouted, slapping on his back.

He just laughed at my meagre attempts to get down and continued walking. Once we were in the store he finally set me on my feet. I looked around, embarrassed, checking to see if anyone saw that, but it appeared that they didn't. He reached out his hand and tucked some of my loose hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek.

I slapped his hand away from my face and gave him and looked at him angrily. "That was so embarrassing!" I hissed.

"What's the problem? Most girls would love for me to do that to them," he replied, shrugging and walking off towards the magazines.

I stomped my foot, then blushed because I had just stomped like a child; thankfully Sasuke wasn't watching otherwise I would never hear the end of it. He grabbed a sports magazine and a chocolate bar and stalked off towards the counter to pay.

I was happily flicking through Teen Vogue when two boys walked over to me. I stiffened. "Well hello there," one of them purred. I nodded in acknowledgement, and put the magazine back, walking off quickly to find Sasuke

"Hey, where are you going?" the other guy asked, grabbing my hand.

My heart started to race as I looked around, frantically. "I'm looking for my boyfriend," I lied, trying to sound confident.

"Boyfriend? I don't see a boyfriend," the other guy said, sneering at me. "How about we go somewhere and get to know each other better?" the boy who was holding my hand offered, pulling me towards him slightly.

I felt sick. Oh God, Sasuke, help me, please! I know I'm pathetic but I just hate confrontation and I hate people touching me, especially people I don't know.

"Hey, Hime," Sasuke said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and glaring at the two guys who immediately dropped my hand and took a step back. I moved closer to Sasuke's side and pressed into him so hard that it actually hurt. "I hope you guys weren't hitting on my girl," he said casually, but I could hear the anger in the tone of his voice. Sasuke has always been protective of me; one time a boy pushed me over into a puddle when I was seven, and Sasuke went straight round to the boy's house and punched him in the face.

"No way, man. We were just talking, that's all," the guy lied, holding up his hands innocently.

"That's good. Come on then, Hime, let's get you home," Sasuke said, guiding me towards the door. Once we were outside, he turned to look at me. "You OK?" he asked, looking at me concerned. I was OK; my heart had stopped trying to break out of my chest as soon as I heard his voice.

I nodded and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks," I muttered. He opened the car door and waited for me to climb in, before going around to his side again. Once he was in he tossed something into my lap, I looked down it was a bar of my favourite chocolate, I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Sasuke ." He was always doing sweet things like buying me candy, it was just a shame

he was such a man-whore jerk, otherwise, he would probably be a nice guy.

When I got to my house, I went straight to work making lasagna for dinner. Sasuke hovered around the kitchen behind me, making me feel violated as he stared at my body. "For goodness sake, Sasuke, my eyes are up here!" I cried angrily, pointing to my face.

He laughed. "Wow, you really are in a bad mood with me today, huh?" he teased, smirking.

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe you this morning. I hate rushing around; I've looked and felt like shit all day," I cried acidly.

"I think you've looked hot all day," he countered, shrugging.

"Ugh, can you just stop talking to me? I'm not in the mood." I threw the food in the oven and started to chop up some salad.

"Fine, whatever." He shrugged again and came to stand next to me, helping me chop up the salad stuff. He was standing so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating from his body to mine, it was strangely calming. "I'm gonna go start my homework. That lasagna will be done in half an hour; I suppose you're staying for dinner," I stated. It wasn't a question, I knew he would. I'm not sure whether Naruto asked him to stay with me when he was out, but Sasuke always did anyway.

"Sure, seeing as you asked me so nicely." He smirked.

"I wasn't asking," I growled sarcastically as I turned to walk off.

He grabbed my hand and stepped closer to me, he was so close to my chest was touching his, I could feel his breath blowing across my face. "Hime, I'm sorry about this morning, I am. Please stop being all bitchy to me, it doesn't suit you," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "OK, yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess I have been a bitch to you," I admitted, trying to look away from his beautiful sky blue eyes that felt like they were seeing my soul.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked, smiling.

I liked this Sasuke, he was the one that looked after me, he was different when we were on our own. He gave me his adorable puppy dog face that I just couldn't say no to, and I felt my will to hate him crumble.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to do my homework before dinner." I pulled out of his hold and walked away quickly.

That felt weird being close to him like that, I could still feel the tingles of electricity flowing through my hand where he had held it, I could still smell his sweet breath that had blown across my face. I had no idea what this weird atmosphere was in the kitchen; it was all just too confusing. I shook my head and pulled out my calculus homework, making a start on it at least.

After we had eaten dinner in silence, I finished my homework. It was only eight thirty so Sasuke decided to put on a movie. He put on The Final Destination and we sat on the couch watching it. I felt a little uncomfortable for some reason but I couldn't work out why. I was just sitting there the same as usual, but something felt off. I kept sneaking little glances in his direction; he was sitting there watching the movie, one leg folded over the other, his arm casually slung over the back of my chair.

Neither of us moved until the movie finished. I stifled a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, Liam, I'm pretty tired," I murmured, getting up and stretching like a cat. When I looked back to him, I noticed that he was watching me intently. I cleared my throat because he was still staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh right, yeah OK. I'll just shoot home then and I'll be back in like thirty minutes," he said, standing up to leave.

I followed him out and locked the door behind him, a little puzzled. Why was everything so tense and strange between us tonight? It's was probably just because I was so pissed off at him this morning it's made things a little awkward.

I changed quickly into a tank top and shorts, brushed my teeth and hair, then slipped into my bed. The bed felt cold and too big, just like it did every night. After about twenty minutes or so, I heard my window slide open and then closed again. Clothes dropped to the floor and then the bed dipped behind me.

"Hey, you asleep?" he whispered. "No, not yet," I mumbled.

I lifted my head so he could put one of his arms under my neck. He pressed his chest right up against my back and wrapped his other arm around me, throwing his leg over mine. I heard him sigh as I wriggled to get closer to him, I loved Sasuke sleeping in with me, the bed didn't feel right without him there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling his arms tighter around me and pressing my face into his arm, smelling his beautiful scent that was like nothing else in the world.

"Nothing, Hime. I'm just tired, that's all," he mumbled against the back of my head, pressing his lips into my hair.

"OK. Goodnight, Sasuke," I whispered, kissing his arm.

"Goodnight, Hime," he replied, kissing the back of my head.

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this story only replaced various things


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window ****are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. ****I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things**. Original by Kirsty Moseley.

**A/N: Sasuke's character was OOC so I tried to change it up from the original to make it more like him.**

**Chapter 3**

**_Sakura POV_**

I woke at six o'clock as usual to my alarm going off; I silenced it and tried, unsuccessfully, to move away from Sasuke. I had my head on his chest and my leg draped over his crotch, which as usual, was already in 'morning wood' mode that happened to all boys. He had his hand on my knee, pinning my leg there, and his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. As I tried to move, he tightened his hold, mumbling something in his sleep about not wanting to go to college anymore.

I moved my arm and tapped his stomach. "Six o'clock," I mumbled, tapping him again when he didn't open his eyes.

He groaned and tightened his grip, pulling me so that I was completely on top of him. I could feel his erection pressing between my legs. I gasped at the feel of it, it was strange but it actually felt nice. What the hell is wrong with me? This is Sasuke for goodness sake! I tried to wriggle free, but it just made us rub together in places that I would rather not think about my brother's man-whore of a best friend touching. My body started to tingle and I couldn't help the little moan that escaped from my lips. Oh my God, that actually felt nice!

"Sasuke!" I whisper yelled at him.

He snapped his eyes open and looked at me, stunned. His expression quickly changed to his trademark smirk, which I wanted to slap right off of his face. "Well good morning, Hime. Hn, this is a first," he murmured, raising his eyebrows, his smirk amused.

"Will you let go of me for goodness sake?" I whisper yelled at him. He raised his hands in a surrender fashion and I quickly rolled off him. "It's six," I grumbled, frowning.

He rolled onto his side to look at me. "Hn. Don't be mad at me all day today, I wasn't aware I did that, Sorry, Hime?" he whispered, kissing my forehead before quickly climbing out of the bed and throwing on his clothes.

"OK, whatever," I mumbled, settling into his warm spot in the bed where he had been laying.

"I'll see you later." He shot me a wink before climbing out of my window. Rolling over, I buried my face into his pillow, I could still smell him and it made me feel safe and calm. I drifted back to peaceful sleep for another hour.

After getting dressed more peacefully than yesterday, I stuck in my iPod and was happily dancing down the hallway when I spotted him eating my cereal again. Every freaking day! I sighed and stole the bowl out of his hands.

"Damn it, Sasuke, there's like four other kinds of cereal in the cupboard and you only eat mine! Why? Do you do it just to piss me off?" I asked, frowning, as I started munching on my breakfast.

"Morning to you too, Hime," he said, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Right, morning." I plopped down and eating my cereal as Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, you nearly ready to go?" Naruto asked, throwing us each a juice box as usual. We both nodded and headed to Sasuke's car.

As I got to school, Shikamaru grabbed me and pulled me off for a talk. "What's up?" I asked, concerned. He actually looked a little frantic; his hair was all messy, it looked as if he had been pulling on it or running his hands through it a lot, his eyes were tight with stress.

"I forgot it's Temari's birthday tomorrow, and I have no idea what to get her," he said desperately, running his hands through his hair roughly, confirming my earlier suspicions about the style.

"Calm down, you've still got time. Now, what sort of things does she like?" I asked, thinking about Temari and all the things I knew about her.

"I wanted to get her something she could keep, but I don't know what…." He closed his eyes, obviously panicking.

"Shikamaru, calm down. How about some earrings? She likes studs, right? You could also get her a new jewellery box or something to put them in," I suggested.

His face lightens up. "Yeah, She has this like old crappy jewellery box at the moment. That's a great idea, Thanks, Sakura. I owe you, I'm gonna have to skip this morning so I can go get it," he said, smiling nonchalantly and walking off, saying bye over his shoulder. I walked back to the school and noticed that there was hardly anyone around.

Holy crap, am I late? I started to run down the hallway; I could see Sasuke and a couple of his friends walking towards me.

"Slow down, Hime, you'll fall," Sasuke said, smirking at me as I half ran, half walked towards him. As I passed him, he stuck his foot out tripping me up, but before I hit the floor he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me upright. "Jeez, Hime, I know I'm hot, but you don't need to fall at my feet," he smirked, making his friends laugh. I slapped him hard on the chest, glaring at him. "Hn, I like it a bit rough, Hime, you know that," he said, smiling wickedly. He still hadn't let go of my waist, he stepped forward and pressed his body against mine, his hands slipped down to my ass. "Mmm nice," he purred in my ear.

I hated being touched; it brought back memories of my Father. I gasped, and before I could even think about what I was doing, I jerked my leg up and kneed him in the balls. He grunted and let go quickly, bending in half and clutching his groin.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" I shouted, trying not to cry. I was struggling to breathe and my hands were shaking.

I turned to run away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Hime, I was joking around, you know I'd never hurt you," he grunted out. His voice cracked slightly, it sounded like he was in pain.

He looked straight into my eyes; I could see the honesty in his deep onyx eyes. He pulled me into a hug and put his lips to my neck, just where it joined my shoulder and breathed deeply through his nose, sending his hot breath blowing down my neck and back. This is what he always did to calm me down when I would sob on his shoulder; this was the only thing that seemed to work. I could feel his heart beating fast against my chest, so I focused on matching my breathing to the pace of his. I breathed in his smell until I had calmed myself down. I pulled back and he was just looking at me, sorrow clear across his face.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Hime, I wasn't thinking," he said apologetically.

I nodded and sniffed, wiping my face on my sleeve. "I'm sorry too. Did I hurt you?" I asked, wincing at the thought of how hard I had kneed him.

He shrugged. "I'm ok, I caused it," he replied, bending to look into my eyes again. I looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable. I had a feeling that when Sasuke looked into my eyes, he could see the real me, the one I tried to hide from everyone, the scared little girl that doesn't like people to touch her because it brought back memories of those Sundays and my father leading me over to the couch, guiding me to sit on his lap. When people touched me, even girls, my heart went into overdrive and I always start to feel sick. The only exceptions to this are my mom, Naruto and Sasuke. This was the exact reason that I didn't date. The thought of someone touching me or kissing me, made my skin crawl.

I looked away from him and noticed that he had a big wet patch on his shoulder where I had been crying. I wiped it, frowning. "I ruined your shirt."

"It's fine, it's just a shirt, Hime, don't worry," he replied calmly smiling, it wasn't his usual smirk, it was a genuine smile, the ones I usually only get at night or when no one was around.

I looked around and realized we were alone in the hallway; I gasped in shock. "Where?" I muttered, looking up and down the hallway desperately.

"They left for class," he answered. "Come on, there's no point going in late, so let's go do something." He pulled me by the hand to the parking lot, towards his car.

"Sasuke, what? I can't skip class!" I cried, glancing around quickly to see if anyone noticed two students just waltzing out of the school.

He sighed. "Come on, Hime, It's just one class. You're already ten minutes late anyway." He opened the passenger door and gestured for me to get in.

I sighed and reluctantly climbed in. I didn't really mind spending time with Sasuke but it just depended on which Sasuke would be here with me, the night or the day one. Night Sasuke was considerate, loving and thoughtful. Day Sasuke was a flirt, slut, a jerk, and arrogant. However, both night and day Sasuke's made me feel safe and protected. I turned to look at him while he was driving; he had a slight smirk on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked, a bit concerned this was going to turn into some sort of joke that would end badly for me or embarrass me.

"What do you mean? I can't be happy that we're spending some time together?" he asked, giving me a flirty wink. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Great, an hour with daytime Sasuke is my worst nightmare.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going so I was surprised when we pulled into the parking lot for the ice rink. He smirked and got out; I followed him with a frown. "What are we doing here?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Maybe they had a good café inside or something, that was the only reason I could think of for him to bring me here.

He ignored my question. "Two," he said to the lady behind the counter, handing over the money. I gasped; we were actually going to skate? I'd been skating a few times in my life but I was completely terrible at it.

"You need skate rental?" the lady asked with a friendly grin while her eyes roamed over Sasuke's body discreetly.

"Eleven and a five," he replied, looking at me. I frowned as he spoke, wondering how on earth he knew my shoe size.

She passed him two sets of skates and he smirked again, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the benches. I noticed that the lady didn't stop watching Sasuke as he walked away, and she actually licked her lips at his ass. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her, which made her blush and look away.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, looking at me oddly.

"You've got another fan," I stated, nodding my head towards the woman. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" I teased with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in her," he replied, looking at me as if trying to tell me something.

"Worried? Sasuke, I wasn't worried," I scoffed, as I rolled my eyes.

We changed into our skates and walked towards the ice. There was no one else on there, probably because it was only just after nine in the morning. "Why are we doing this? You know I can't skate." I winced, looking at the ice, starting to panic.

He scoffed and pulled me onto the ice. "I know, I remember. Don't worry, I'll help you." Sasuke and my brother played Ice hockey for the school; Naruto was the goalkeeper and Sasuke the striker. They had both been skating for years, but I had never been able to do it. I loved to watch people skate and always wished I could learn, but I literally couldn't stand up. He grabbed both of my hands as I slipped and slid all over the place. He was skating backwards, facing me. "You're bending your ankles in slightly, Hime. Try to keep them straight, that's why you have no control," he said, looking at my feet.

I stood straighter and felt my feet slide out from under me; instantly, he grabbed me around the waist and leant back so that we both fell and I landed on top of him, his body breaking my fall. He sighed under me; I pushed myself up to my knees so I was straddling him, then sat down next to him. I couldn't stand up so I waited for him to get up first.

"OK, attempt number two." He smirked, pulling me to my feet easily. "Stand up straight and keep your feet still, I'll pull you around until you can get your balance." He kicked at my skates gently, nudging them to get them closer together as he gripped my hands tightly.

I managed to stay on my feet for a while before losing my balance. Again, he grabbed me around the waist and leant back so that I fell on top of him. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, pushing myself into a sitting position again. I could feel the ice starting to wet the back of my jeans, making me shiver.

"Doing what?" he asked, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Every time I start to fall, you make yourself fall backwards so I land on top of you. You're going to hurt yourself," I explained, frowning.

He shrugged. "Rather me than you," he mumbled under his breath, pulling me to my feet again. I just stared at him, shocked. Did he just say that? Maybe I heard him wrong. "You're getting better; you lasted at least a minute that last time," he teased with his trademark smirk.

OK, that's more like the Sasuke I know, I just heard him wrong that's all. "Haha. Well, a minute is good for me. You know I can't do this," I grumbled, instantly falling again. He managed to just hold me up this time by grabbing my hips, pressing our bodies together and lifting me up off the ice so I could get my footing back from scratch. I felt my heart start to beat faster, but it wasn't because of the usual fear of someone touching me, it was something else that I couldn't understand. I blushed and looked away as he set me back on my feet.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, frowning at me but looking amused at the same time.

"I'm not. It's just cold, that's all. My ass is frozen I think." I turned my hips to show him my wet jeans, rubbing my ass to try and get some of the cold away. I heard him pull in a deep breath and take a huge gulp. I looked back up to see he was frowning with his eyes closed; it looked like he was in pain or something. "You OK?" I asked, still rubbing my behind. He nodded and shrugged out of his shirt, standing there in his low slung jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles underneath. He put his shirt around my waist and tied it into a knot at the front. "What are you doing? You'll get cold," I scolded, as I tried to untie the knot he'd made.

"I'll be just fine. Next time I'll bring a spare sweater for your very fine ass," he replied, grabbing my hands and starting to pull me along again.

Next time? What does he mean, next time? Not that I'm not having a nice time, but being here with Sasuke, it was strange, it felt weird. Well, that wasn't strictly true; it actually felt good, which was what felt weird.

"That's it! You're getting it," he cooed - which of course made me lose my balance again. I pushed myself up off of him for the third time, laughing hysterically. OK, this really was fun, and it didn't hurt. Usually, when I had come skating with Naruto and he had tried to teach me, he just let me fall on my butt all the time. Within about thirty minutes I was usually so bruised and sore that I just gave up. "See, now you're having fun." Sasuke chuckled, brushing the ice crystals off of his back and grabbing me again. We managed to skate all the way around three times before I fell. I really was getting better.

After what seemed like forever, the rink was starting to get busier and my stomach was growling. I was falling less and less often, but I was still holding his hands in the death grip. "What's the time?" I asked casually as we stopped by the side of the rink. The first period must be nearly over now, surely.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and sucked in air through his pearly white teeth, making a hissing sound. OK, that didn't sound good, maybe we'd missed the second period too…..

"Hn. Hime, school's gonna be over in an hour," he said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed, making him flinch slightly and causing me to lose my balance. He grabbed hold of me and slammed me into the plastic side of the rink to keep me up, his body pressed into me, his face inches from mine. My heart started to speed up again. He didn't move. He just stood there looking at me, staring into my eyes until I started to feel a little light-headed. Suddenly, I realized it was because I wasn't breathing, so I sucked in a ragged breath, which seemed to snap him out of it.

He pulled back but left his hands on my waist, holding me up. "We'd better get going. If your brother finds out I've been with you all day he'll cut my balls off," he said with mock horror, making me laugh.

Instead of holding my hands to help me to the side, he just continued to hold my waist, skating backwards as he pulled me along. I didn't really know what to do with my hands so I put them on his shoulders. As I started to fall again he bent down and scooped me into his arms, gripping one of his forearms firmly under my ass, and forced my thighs around his waist with the other hand as if I weighed nothing at all. He turned on the spot and skated forwards, fast. It was actually quite scary. I held my breath and threw my arms around his neck, pressing myself to him as tight as I could, probably choking the life out of him but he didn't complain. Instead of getting off of the exit like I was expecting, he skated around the whole rink again, before finally walking off of the ice and plopping me on the bench.

What the hell was that about? "Why'd you do that?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable that I just had my whole body completely wrapped around him. I don't know why I felt uncomfortable about it though, he wrapped his body around mine every night.

"Do what, Hime?" he asked, looking confused.

I pointed to the ice. "Skate around again. Why didn't you just get off at the exit? You skated past it," I explained, frowning, but smiling at the same time, this boy really is weird!

He looked slightly uncomfortable but then re-arranged his expression into his usual 'make all the girls melt' smirk. "You slowed me down the whole time; I just wanted one lap where I could skate forwards, that's all." He shrugged.

Right, now I feel a little guilty that I didn't let him have any fun, he had to baby me the whole time. "Sasuke, you go on and skate some. I'll sit here, it's fine. You should get to have some fun too," I suggested, giving him a half smile.

He smirked. "I had a lot of fun." His expression looked completely honest; he quickly stood up and went to get our shoes.

On the way back to school he pulled into the McDonalds drive-thru. "Hi, can I help you?" the speaker asked.

"Big Mac meal with a coke, and a quarter pounder with cheese meal with a strawberry milkshake. Do you still do those cheese melt things?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we do," the speaker crackled.

"Pack of those too." I just stared at him, a little dumbfounded; he had just ordered my food and knew exactly what I would want. He turned back to me and frowned. "What are you looking at me like that for? Did I get it wrong?" he asked, looking slightly concerned and unrolling his window again, ready to change the order.

I shook my head, looking at him in amazement. "How did you know what I have?"

He just scoffed and looked at me like I'd said something stupid. "You always have the same, Hime. And you love those disgusting cheese things too but they don't do them all the time " he shrugged and pulled the car up to the next window.

OK, now he is starting to freak me out. First, he knew my shoe size, now he knows what I order at McDonald's? I mean, I know I've probably been here with him and Naruto a thousand times, but even Naruto doesn't know what I order and he's my brother for goodness sake. Sasuke just Chuckled at me again and pulled the car into a space so we could eat.

He was talking about some concert that he wanted to go and see and some movie that he saw last week about zombies that he said would have scared the life out of me. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to him; I'd never spent much time with him on my own before. He was usually always with Naruto or a load of the boys or had some skank draped all over him, or we were asleep. He was actually a really nice and cool guy. I couldn't help but wonder why he hides his personality behind the man-whore, male chauvinistic pig attitude; he should be like this more often.

"Can I ask you something, Hime?" he asked, looking at me seriously. I nodded and finished the rest of my milkshake. "Don't you trust me? How could you think I would hurt you earlier at school? I've had plenty of opportunities to touch you or force you into something over the last eight years, haven't I? Why would you think I would hurt you?" he asked, looking depressed.

I dragged in a deep breath. "You just took me by surprise that's all; I do trust you, Sasuke, honestly. I know you wouldn't hurt me, it's just hard for me, I don't like people touching me." I frowned not really wanting to talk about it. No one ever pushed me for details of what used to go on with my father. I had refused to go to therapy after he left, my mom and Naruto had tried to talk me into it, but I just didn't want anyone to know. I was ashamed of it and what he used to make me do. No one ever forced me to talk about it though, and I loved them even more for it.

Sasuke took my hand. "I know you don't, but I would never hurt you, I need you to know that," he said, rubbing circles in the back of my hand. He still looked kinda hurt and upset, I wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know how.

The only thing I could do was tell him the truth. "Sasuke, when people touch me my heart beats too fast and I start to feel sick and a little dizzy. It's not something I have control over. The only people that it doesn't happen with are my mom, Naruto and you. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't help it. I do trust you, honestly."

This seemed to make him feel better and his face brightened. "OK good. Come on then, let's get back before your brother has the attack dogs out waiting to rip my throat out," he said, sweating a bit. I settled back into my seat as he drove us back to school. We pulled into the school parking lot five minutes before the final bell. "Hn, Hime, it's best you don't talk about today to dobe. I'm not supposed to hang out with you," he said with a shrug.

Not supposed to hang out with me. What does that mean? "Why aren't you?" I asked, confused.

He looked me in the eyes again, making my heart speed up a fraction. "Naruto said so. And on account of me being a 'disgusting man-whore' as you so often put it. Apparently, I just want to tap your very fine ass," he said with a smirk. "Which I would be more than happy to do if you want. You know, as payment for the skating lesson," he cooly said, winking at me.

I gasped. I had just spent the whole day with this boy and had a nice time and he can ruin the whole thing in one freaking sentence. "You really are a pig sometimes, you know that?" I growled as I stepped out of the car and slammed his door. I stomped off in the direction of the math building which is where I should be, at least I can make it look like I've been there if I walk from the right direction.

I saw Naruto walking towards the car so I gave him a few minutes before I made my way up and got in the back as nothing had happened. "Hey, Saku, you have a good day?" Naruto asked as I got in the car.

"Actually yeah I did, right up until the very end when some slut hit on me," I answered with a shrug. Naruto immediately slapped Sasuke around the back of the head.

"Ouch, dobe, what was that for?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head.

"For hitting on Sakura." Naruto shrugged.

"How did you know it was me?" Sasuke groaned. I giggled as Sasuke shot me a dirty look and pulled out my iPod.

"Saku, seeing as its Friday…" Naruto said, trailing off.

I groaned, knowing instantly what this was about. His weekly tradition. "No! No parties! Come on, Naruto, seriously? Does it have to be at our house every week? There isn't even a game tonight! It's supposed to be an after game party. I mean, can't someone else have it for a week so I don't have to clear up after your drunken idiot friends?" I asked, glaring at Sasuke again.

"Hey don't bring me into this; I always help to clear up" Sasuke scoffed defensively.

I sighed, feeling defeated. My brother had a party at ours every Friday night because we had no parental supervision so it was easiest to have it at ours. I don't know why I bothered whining about it, it happened regardless of whether I liked it or not. I turned my iPod up to drown out the boys talking about girls they were going to screw and looked out of the window. I could see Sasuke trying to make eye contact with me in the mirror but I just ignored him and pretended to be completely lost in the song.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are** **the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. ****I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things.Original by Kirsty Moseley.

A/N: Sasuke's character was OOC so I tried to change it up from the original to make it more like him.

Edit: Im so sorry about the names and stuff, i keep editing this at 3 in the morning when im sleepy but dont wanna go to sleep and tend to miss some stuff. Ill try harder to not do that, but if i do i would appericate if u wouldnt be too upset and tell me where the mistake is . Thanks for cooperating .

Chapter 4

Sakura POV

After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke went out and got some drinks for the party as usual. So I took the opportunity and had a nice long bath, making myself feel relaxed and refreshed. I groaned at the thought of another party. They didn't get too wild or anything like that, but they would last until two or three in the morning. On top of lack of sleep, there would always be a huge mess to clean up in the morning, both inside and out.

I sighed and wrapped myself in a towel. As I stepped out of the bathroom I walked straight into Sasuke. His hands shout out to steady me, grabbing my waist so I didn't fall over. I clutched the towel tighter around myself as I tried to calm my shocked heart.

"Hn, I like the outfit," he said smirking, looking me up and down, slowly. I slapped his hands away and stormed into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

As soon as the door closed, he knocked. "What, Sasuke?" I asked angrily, through the door.

"Hime, open the door," he commanded, trying the handle.

"Sasuke, will you just go away? Seriously, I'm not dressed!" I frowned and stomped my foot, then immediately blushed and thanked God that he was outside the door, so he hadn't seen that.

"Hime," he said smoothly.

I sighed; I hated it when he used that voice. That was his night-time voice and the one that I had trouble saying no to. I wrenched the door open and he smirked at me as he walked past me into my room. "Well, what the hell do you want?" I asked, going to my closet and pulling out my favourite t-shirt of Sasuke's that I'd found in the wash. I pulled it on, being careful to keep the towel wrapped tightly around me too.

"I was wondering where that shirt went," he said, staring at my t-shirt.

I gasped immediately thinking he was going to ask for it back. This was my favourite t-shirt. I put it on whenever I felt like being a slob and lounging around the house. "You're not getting it back, I love this shirt," I stated, waving my hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Fine. It looks better on you than it does me anyway," he scoffed, looking at my legs.

I sighed in exasperation. Why does he have to be such a flirt? "Seriously, what do you want?" I repeated, walking over to the door and putting my hand on the handle, ready to kick his butt out if he makes any more of his flirty comments.

"I was just dropping off my stuff. A change of clothes and things for tomorrow seeing as I'll be here tonight." He shrugged, dropping his bag onto my bed.

"And you couldn't just pass it to me, instead of coming in here?" I asked angrily. Why did he have to make everything so freaking difficult?

"I could have done, but then I would have missed the pleasure of seeing your hot ass in my t-shirt. I think it's very sexy when a girl wears her man's clothes," he said seductively, raking his eyes over me again, making me squirm.

I wrenched the door open and glared at him. "You're not my man, so get the hell out!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say, Hime." He smirked and left, but not before shooting me his flirty wink.

I dried my hair off, straightening it and applied my make-up. Again, I hardly ever wear any makeup, even to parties, so I just added a little silver eyeshadow and mascara, switching my clear lip gloss, for pink. I pulled on my crimson red lacy bra and thong and looked through my closet. Parties at our house were always incredibly hot. Naruto and Sasuke practically invited the whole school and everyone crammed in, making everyone sweaty and hot so I didn't want to go for too many layers. I pulled out a pair of black fairly short shorts and a tank top, then slipped on my silver long necklaces and my silver strappy sandals with a little heel. I looked myself over in the mirror. I had a nice figure, toned, not too skinny and curvy in all the right places. I took after my mom and had long legs and curvy hips, a small waist and slightly bigger than average breasts. I wasn't the most attractive girl around, but I was happy with myself and that was all that mattered to me.

Naruto wouldn't like this outfit though. It probably showed way too much skin for his liking, even though I was completely covered - and compared to the skanks he and Sasuke were used to hanging around with, I looked like a nun. I briefly considered changing before deciding against it, no it was hot and I wasn't going to get all sweaty and wear jeans just because he doesn't like guys to look his little sister.

I waited until the party was in full swing, that way Sasuke wouldn't tell me to go change like some little kid, in front of everyone. After about forty minutes, I made my way down the hall. There were people everywhere, some people were staggering around already. They must have only been drinking for an hour - it was pathetic. Sasuke spotted me and gave me the death glare that ran in the family, and pointed for me to go back to my room, mouthing the word 'change' to me. I shook my head and smiled sweetly, mingling in with the party people, quickly heading to the other end of the lounge so he wouldn't know where I was

"Hey, Shikamaru," I chirped, as I spotted one of my best friends.

"Hey, you're looking hot tonight," he said looking me over, but not in the usual perverted way guys had. Shikamaru and I had been friends for a long time; he had been dating the same girl for the last two years and was completely besotted with her, which was really sweet.

"Thanks. You look good too," I replied, smiling and looking around for my other friends. "Where's Ino and Karin?" I asked with a frown. They never missed these parties, for them it was just an excuse to drool over all the hot guys at school, mostly Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're trying for Naruto," he stated, pointing to the kitchen, and laughing.

I looked where he was pointing, to see Ino and Karin both giggling uncontrollably at something that Naruto had said. Ino had her hand on his arm, and Karin was pressed against his side. Naruto looked completely uninterested but he was enjoying the attention, the same as always. He was used to the two of them hanging on his every word, whenever they came to my house they would flirt with him shamelessly, and he would walk around topless, chuckling at their lustful expressions.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Shikamaru. "No Temari tonight?" I asked, scanning the room for her.

Just then someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a little squeal before they spoke and I realized it was Sasuke. "You look incredible, but I preferred the towel," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled down my neck, making me shiver. I could smell the Naruto on his breath but he never got drunk, Naruto did, but Sasuke always seemed to remain the one in control in case things got out of hand.

"Get bent," I growled, turning to walk away to the kitchen. I still hadn't even had a drink.

"Hey, Hime he called, grabbing my hand as I continued to weave through the crowd of people making out and grinding against each other.

When I got to the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of a girl laying across my kitchen counter, and two boys doing shots off of her body. I recognized the girl easily by her purple hair and lack of clothing. Ami.

She let out an excited screech as we walked in. "Sasuke! Come on, baby, do a body shot," she purred seductively.

Sasuke gripped my hand tighter and gave me his desperate face, asking for help. I just laughed and pushed him towards her. "Go on, Sasuke, give the girl what she wants, you know you want to do a body shot," I teased, laughing hysterically at his horrified expression, which quickly turned to a smirk.

He gripped my hips and lifted me onto the counter, stepping between my legs so that our faces were inches apart. "Actually, I do. Lay down for me then, Hime." He gave me a devious smirk but I knew he was only messing around.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get your filthy man-whore hands off of me, now!" I whisper yelled at him, which made him chuckle again. He just shook his head, looking amused, and stepped back; pulling me easily from the counter and setting me back down onto my feet.

I grabbed a cup and poured myself three-quarters of a cup of Vodka and added a splash of orange juice, downing a shot of vodka whilst I was still pouring.

"You should take it easy there?" He frowned at my drink shaking his head disproving...

"No way. I'm getting wasted tonight, and there is no way I'm tidying up tomorrow." I patted his chest as I walked back to my friends.

After a couple of hours, I was pretty drunk. I didn't really feel very steady on my feet, but I carried on dancing with my friends anyway. Sasuke was hanging with some of his teammates not too far away and kept glancing at me.

"Seriously, Sasuke is checking you out!" Ino squealed in my ear for the fifth time.

"He is not! Don't be so stupid, Ino, he's probably just making sure I don't throw up, he's tidying up tomorrow." I finished my drink and dropped my cup on the carpet. Ha, let them clean that in the morning because I'm not! I started laughing hysterically, which made Ino giggle too. "I'm going to get another drink," I shouted over the music.

The song changed to 'She's like a star', by 'Taio Cruz' which is Sasuke's favourite song. I felt someone grab my hand and looked back to see Sasuke giving me a stare, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Dance," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I was so drunk at this point that I didn't even care that I was dancing with Sasuke; I wrapped my arms around him and tucked my face into his neck. He smelled amazing and I wondered what he would taste like if I licked him. Wait, did I just think about licking Sasuke like he was a Popsicle or something? I burst out laughing at my own idiocy. Sasuke pulled back and gave me a 'what the heck' face, which just made it funnier. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking amused, as he pressed his body back to mine. The song wasn't really a slow song so we were swaying quite fast and half grinding against each other. I loved dancing, and he was really good at it, our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

I could feel him getting aroused but this didn't bother me. Sasuke has been pressing his erections on me since I was twelve and he was fourteen. He wakes up with one every day, and most of the time fell asleep with one too. I just ignore it. It was weird the first time it happened and really freaked me out. He had gone home that morning, so embarrassed that he'd almost cried, he'd spoken to his dad about it and then came back the next night and explained that it was normal for boys to have it happen because he was growing and it was all to do with hormones. I didn't know whether it was true or not, but I didn't have any reason to doubt him. It was embarrassing for us both for a month or so, then it was a joke for a while, now we just ignore it completely. He pulled back to look at me and gave me one of his smirks and my mouth pulled up into a smile in return. He actually looked really cute when he smirked, funny how I'd only just noticed and I'd known him forever.

Naruto came out of nowhere. "Dude, what the fuck? That's Sakura!" he shouted at Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him away from me.

"Dobe, seriously I was just dancing with her, "Sasuke said in a monotone voice, looking slightly annoyed.

"Teme, you need to stay away from my sister, she's sixteen for fuck sake. You know what she's been through. She doesn't need guys like you chasing her around!" Naruto shouted back, stepping forward and getting in Sasuke's face. I could tell he was drunk by the slight touch of red to his ears, they were always the giveaway.

"I would never hurt her!" Sasuke growled, their chests almost touching.

"I don't give a shit! I said stay away!" Naruto shouted.

I just shrugged and left them to it, I don't need to witness their fight, they'll be making up in a couple of minutes anyway, they always do. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I walked smack into a guy I didn't know. He was maybe a little older than me, probably Sasuke's age, he was really cute. He had red hair that was quite shaggy; it flicked across his forehead, and almost covered one of his greyish brown eyes. He smiled and grabbed my waist steadying me as I swayed. I immediately flinched because he was touching me, but not too bad because the drink had numbed some of my brain.

"Well hello," he purred with his sexy voice.

"Hi." I smiled; he hadn't taken his hands from my waist so I took a step back to get some personal space.

"I'm Sasori." He grinned; I noticed that when he smiled he had really cute little dimples.

"Sakura," I replied, not looking away from his face, he really was handsome. I didn't recognize him from school. "You go to Konoha high?" I asked, curious as to why I didn't know him if he was at the party.

He shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm actually just here to pick up my sister, but I can't find her."

"Oh yeah? Who's your sister?" I asked frowning; someone has got one hot ass brother I can tell you!

"Ami," he stated. I couldn't help my body's natural reaction; I turned my nose up a little, which made him laugh. "Not a big fan, huh?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Oh…. er…. sorry," I mumbled, looking at him apologetically and blushing like crazy. I can't believe I just made that face at his sister! What an idiot!

"Don't worry about it; I know she can be a pain in the ass."

"So, do you want me to help you find her?" I

offered, looking around the kitchen for her. Nope, not in here. I giggled as I remembered that he'd just walked out of that room, so of course, she wasn't there!

"Nah, she'll turn up. How about we get a drink instead?" he suggested, nodding towards the drinks counter.

"Yeah OK, sure." I smiled as he grabbed two cups and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

We did a couple of shots of it and I was really trashed now. I leant against him heavily as we chatted and laughed about random stuff that didn't even really seem to make sense to me. Suddenly, he pushed me against the kitchen counter and pressed his body against mine. The familiar panic was starting to rise as my heart increased, he was inching his head forward towards mine. I felt my mouth go dry. Holy crap, he was going to kiss me! Did I want that? What if he puts his hands on me or something? My mind was spinning through the thoughts so fast that I couldn't even keep up with them all.

I gasped and pulled my head back, banging it on the cupboard behind me, hard enough to make my eyes water. He shook his head, looking at me a little bewildered and then crashed his lips to mine. I whimpered and pushed on his chest, trying to get him off, his hands went to the back of my neck holding me still and I felt him lick along my bottom lip. I clamped my mouth shut and pushed him as hard as I could, but he didn't budge. I started to freak out; I could literally feel the panic attack taking over as my heartbeat crashed in my ears.

The next thing I know, he was gone. I looked up, puzzled, to see Sasuke pinning him against the wall, his arm across the guy's throat. He looked so angry that I actually started to feel sorry for the guy, who was now starting to turn a little red from not being able to breathe.

"Don't fucking touch her! You think you can just waltz in here and kiss her when she plainly didn't want it?" Sasuke growled angrily.

I started to feel sick, literally, started to feel sick. I jumped off the counter and staggered for my en-suite, where I threw up what felt like several litres of vodka. I groaned and flushed and moved back to sit down when I leant against someone's legs. I didn't freak out though, I could smell his aftershave, I knew it was Sasuke.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice sympathetic. But I couldn't answer; I just leaned over the toilet and threw up another bottle of vodka. Wow, that's a waste of money! Sasuke, bless him, was rubbing my back in small circles and holding my hair up for me. After a few minutes, I felt a lot better. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked, looking at me concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just want to brush my teeth." I struggled to get up off of the bathroom floor, but I was so uncoordinated that it didn't work out too well. Sasuke bent down, slipping his arms under me and picking me up easily as if I weighed nothing at all. He sat me on the unit next to the sink, grabbed my toothbrush and put on the toothpaste for me. I smiled weakly and brushed my teeth, making sure all of the alcohol taste was gone.

"Bed?" he asked when I was done. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my bedroom. He had pulled back the covers and was just about to put me in when I remembered I was still in my party clothes.

"Wait! I don't want to go to bed like this," I mumbled, looking down at my shorts and tank top, I still had my jewellery and shoes on too.

He nodded and set me down on my feet, but I could barely stand and I felt myself sway as my legs threatened to give out on me. Sasuke wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me up, and pulled my necklace off. I got a hold of the bottom of my top and pulled it over my head, getting tangled in the process and starting to laugh. I heard him sigh as he pushed me to make me sit on the bed and pulled my top off for me. When I looked up at him I saw he had an amused expression on his face. I laid back on the bed and unbuttoned my shorts, raising my hips as I pulled them down over my ass; he grabbed them and pulled them down slowly so I was laying there in my bra and thong. He held my legs up in the air as he took my sandals off one at a time.

"Nice," he grunted, looking me over with his trademark smirk, but I didn't care, I just laid there, giggling, until my stomach lurched again.

"Oh no!" I gasped, trying to sit up, clamping a hand over my mouth. Quick as lightning, he picked me up again and carried me back to the bathroom, holding my hair again and rubbing my back while I emptied my stomach.

After I had brushed my teeth again, he slipped off his t-shirt and pulled it over my head. "There's another one to add to your t-shirt collection," he said, as he picked me up and carried me into my bed. He walked off towards the door. I thought he was going to leave and go back to the party, but he didn't, he just locked the door and slipped off his jeans, climbing into the bed next to me. I could still hear the party going on outside. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy kissing me in the kitchen. Before I knew what had happened, I'd started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me, frowning.

"That asshole stole my first kiss!" I wailed. Sasuke burst out laughing and I felt even worse because of it. I can't believe he's laughing at me! "It's not funny, Sasuke! A girl's first kiss is important to her. Just because you're some kind of super whore who doesn't care, and probably doesn't remember his first kiss, doesn't mean that the little things aren't important!" I said angrily, slapping on his chest.

"Hn, calm down. He didn't steal your first kiss," he said sternly, looking right into my eyes making me feel weightless with his stupid bottomless, onyx, man-whore eyes.

"What are you talking about? He did! He just kissed me and stole it," I croaked, a tear falling from my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and shook his head.

"Yeah, he did just kiss you, but that wasn't your first kiss. I had that a long time ago," he explained, with a half-smile that made his face look beautiful. What the hell was he talking about? I'd never kissed him. I frowned, thinking back, trying to remember. "Remember when I hurt myself when I fell out of that tree in my front garden? I was thirteen and my freaking leg hurt so badly, and you asked what you could do to make the pain go away." He closed his eyes and shook his head at the memory, with a small tug playing at the corners of his lips.

I gasped. Oh my gosh, that's right! He'd asked me to kiss him and I did, well, twice actually. He said that it was still hurting and asked me to kiss him again. Right after that, Naruto came out of the house and caught us; he punched Sasuke in the face for it. Oh crap, Sasuke had my first kiss! I wasn't sure how to feel about that, it was actually nice at the time. He was being really sweet that day; he was climbing the tree to get my ball that got stuck up there. I guess that was a good thing, at least if Sasuke had my first kiss then it wasn't stolen by some asshole when I was drunk at a party.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "That was my first kiss too, and I do remember it," he said calmly

"Well you've had plenty more since then, and then some," I stated, meaning all of the girls that he had slept with.

"Yeah, but that was still the first and the best," he whispered, kissing the top of my head and pulling his arms tighter around me, tucking my head in the crook of his neck. We just laid there in silence; I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet.

After a little while, I was still awake because of the noise coming from the party, it was only one o'clock so it would probably go on for at least another hour. I rolled over to see Sasuke watching me. "You can't sleep through that either, huh?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "Why don't you go back out and make the most of it. There's no point in us both laying here awake." I pulled away from him so he could get out of the bed.

He shook his head and pulled me back to his chest. "I'm fine where I am."

After about half an hour, I raised my head and looked at him, he was asleep and looked really peaceful and sweet, and not to mention hot. I'd never really looked at him that way. I knew he was gorgeous and had an awesome body, but it just never occurred to me to look at him in that way. My eyes moved to his chest. He really was incredible and had a perfect six-pack. I reached out one finger and traced the lines of his muscles on his stomach, just wondering what they would feel like.

He shivered. "I'm feeling a little violated," he stated, making me jump and pull my hand away quickly.

I giggled because I'd gotten caught. "Welcome to my world, you make me feel like that all the time." I shrugged.

"Hn, I suppose I do," he said casually. Immediately I wondered why he wasn't like this all the time if he was then I would probably be in love with him like every other girl was. "Hey, seeing as we can't get to sleep…. how about we play a game?" he suggested, sounding nonchalant about it which was probably a bad sign.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to imagine the stupid games that he would come up with. "I'm not playing a game with you, it'll be something like a strip game, or something else crude that's going to involve you seeing me naked," I said, frowning and pouting.

He smirked and grabbed a hold of my pouty bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't pout. If the wind changes you'll get stuck like that," he joked, running his thumb along my lip. The movement made my mouth water for some reason. I stuck out my tongue and licked his thumb jokingly, expecting him to pull away and say it was disgusting. He didn't. Instead, he made a little moan in the back of his throat. The sound made something deep inside me tingle and throb.

He moved his head closer to mine and then stopped, his lips were a few millimetres away from mine. I couldn't breathe, my heart was racing, but it wasn't the usual fear I had, it was because I wanted him to kiss me. He seemed to be waiting for me to give him a sign to say it was OK. I gulped and closed the distance, pressing my lips to his lightly. It felt like he gave me a shock, my body started to tingle and throb with the need for him to touch me. A thousand butterflies seemed to take flight in my stomach, but I knew it wasn't because of the alcohol.

He responded immediately, pulling me closer to him and running his hands down my back. I raised my arms and put them around his neck, tangling my fingers into his silky black hair. His lips were soft and fit perfectly with mine. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, not really knowing what to expect from my first proper kiss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and massaged mine slowly, tenderly. The taste of him was amazing as he explored my entire mouth; my whole body was burning, wanting more.

Suddenly, he pulled away making me whimper and wonder what I'd done wrong. He snapped his head up to my door, clamping his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. "Shout that you're fine," he whispered. I looked at him confused.

"Sakura! Open the door!" Naruto shouted, banging loudly, making the door rattle.

Sasuke nodded at me and took his hand off of my mouth. I cleared my throat quickly. "Naruto, I'm fine. I'm tired so go away!" I shouted, trying to make my voice sound angry.

"Saku, have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked through the door. I looked at Sasuke, horrified. What on earth was I supposed to say to that? Yeah, actually he's in bed with me, half-naked, and I've just had my tongue down his throat. Now can you go away, you're interrupting? Yeah, I don't think that will go down too well with my brother!

"I went home," Sasuke whispered

"He said he was going home, Naruto. Now go away," I shouted, biting my lip and hoping he'd buy it. Sasuke bent his head back down and touched his soft lips back to mine again, pulling away with a sigh when Naruto shouted again.

"Sakura, are you OK? You sound a little strange."

I giggled. "Yeah. I got sick so I came to bed, but I'm fine now. I'll see you in the morning. Oh and by the way, I'm not cleaning up, so you need to do it all," I teased, smiling at the thought of him cleaning the house on his own.

"Whatever, Saku, we both know you'll help me anyway," Naruto replied, laughing.

I looked back to Sasuke who smiled his beautiful smile at me and pressed his lips back to mine again, making the tingle come back instantly. His hand slid down my side slowly as he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, his taste exploding onto my taste buds. He reached the bottom of his t-shirt that I was wearing and slipped his hand underneath, running his hand up my thigh and touching my hip. His fingers traced along with the material of my thong so that his hand was on my ass. My skin seemed to be burning wherever he touched me.

It was at that point that I snapped back into myself. This is way too fast. I pulled my head back and put my hand on top of his to stop him from moving it any further up my top.

"Too fast?" he asked, looking a little guilty. I nodded, trying to get my breath back and calm my body down. "Hn, let's just get some sleep then," he suggested, with a shrug. He moved away from me slightly and laid on his back, pulling me tightly to his side.

I put my head on his chest and slung my leg over his and my arm across his waist; he reached down and took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers. His lips grazed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, feeling happier than I had done for a long time. Just before I fell asleep I had a horrible feeling that this was a mistake that I would end up paying for tomorrow. I mean, I'd just made out with my brother's best friend, who is a total man-whore, and who only cares about himself.

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things. Original by Kirsty Moseley

Sakura POV

I woke in the morning with a pounding headache. My cell phone was ringing somewhere nearby. I stretched out my hand to get it, but I couldn't reach. I stretched a little further and managed to knock it onto the bed so I could answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Sakura! Where the hell are you? We're supposed to be practicing," an angry male voice shouted. I winced away from the sound and tried to get up, but Sasuke was near enough laying on top of me. He was pinning me on my stomach, his arm and leg thrown over me, and he was using my back as a pillow. It was actually surprisingly comfortable.

"Deidara?" I croaked, looking at my alarm clock, but the numbers were all blurry, I couldn't make it out. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them to see that the time was now 8:42 a.m.

Shit!

"Yeah. Who the hell else do you think it's going to be? You were supposed to be here at eight thirty, Sakura. Are you coming or what?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Um, yeah, I'm on my way."

Sasuke groaned. "Tell him it's Saturday and I'm tired, Hime," he grunted into my back, making me giggle.

"Listen, Sakura, kick that hot piece off ass out of your bed and get over here! We have a new routine, and you need to learn it," Deidara said, sounding amused now, he'd obviously heard Sasuke. Deidara was the only person that knew that Sasuke stayed with me, he didn't know the whole story as to why, but he knew that he did.

Sasuke drove me to my dance practice every Saturday, hungover or not. His two stipulations were that I buy lunch, and not tell my brother. Both of which were fine with me. Naruto knew I danced but he had never actually seen me do it, I had a feeling he wouldn't like it too much if he did. Sasuke and Deidara got along , which actually really surprised me at first, because I wouldn't have thought that a macho ice hockey player could be friends with an openly gay guy who likes to wear something pink every day. Shows how much I know.

"I'll be there in a bit and I'll bring doughnuts to apologise, OK?" I offered sweetly. I didn't want him annoyed with me all morning; he would work me twice as hard.

He sighed. "Fine, just hurry up."

I wriggled a little and pushed my cell phone back onto the side. "Sasuke, Deidara said I need to kick your hot ass out of my bed and get there, fast." I chuckled.

He groaned and buried his face into my back. "Damn Saturdays are a pain in my ass," he muttered, rolling off of me onto his back. I turned my head to look at him; he was giving me his trademark smirk. "Your t-shirt ridden up a bit there. Want me to get that for you?" he asked, looking down at my backside. I quickly shot my hands down to feel that his t-shirt that I was wearing, was now up bunched up around my waist, which meant he had a clear view of my ass in my thong. I didn't quite know where we stood after last night, but I think I had the right to tease him a little. It's not like he'd never seen me in my underwear before, he saw enough of me last night while I was being sick in just my underwear!

"No thanks. I got it." I climbed out of the bed and stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it in his face so I was just standing there in my bra and panties. "Thanks for the loan," I said with a smirk, walking seductively over to my closet, trying to find some sweatpants or something I could wear to dance in. I heard him gulp then groan quietly and I bit my lip to stop the giggle escaping. The bedsprings creaked; suddenly his hot breath was blowing down my neck, making my whole body break out in goosebumps.

"So, am I allowed to touch you today?" he asked quietly.

Jeez, is he really asking for my permission? I turned to face him; he was standing directly behind me in just his boxers, looking like a Greek God.

"Um…. I don't know…. do you want to?" I asked, a little unsure of myself. He'd been with so many girls before, all of them probably prettier than me, and that was my first real kiss last night for goodness sake, I bet I sucked royally at it! He nodded his head too eagerly; his eyes were locked on mine. He wasn't even looking at my body even though I was almost naked, which made my stomach do a flip for some reason.

I stiffened as he lifted his hands, slowly, giving me the chance to stop him, he put them on my hips. His touch sent a hot flush to my skin and butterflies in my stomach. He pulled me forwards into his chest, and trailed his fingers slowly around to my back, one hand going up to grip the back of my neck lightly and the other hand tickling its way downwards. He brushed his hand over my ass gently, just once, before bringing it back up and putting it on the small of my back. His eyes didn't leave mine the whole time. Nervous excitement was racing through my body and I just stood there, frozen, not really knowing what I should do. This was all so totally new to me and I was almost scared to death, but in a good way somehow. He bent his head slowly and I felt my eyes widen, waiting for his soft lips to make contact with mine.

Just as they were about to connect, my cellphone rang again, making us both jump. We both looked at the phone, my heart was slowly returning to normal rate as I started to come back to reality. Sasuke was glaring at it, and I had the impression he was trying to shoot lasers out of his eyes to make it stop ringing. I giggled at his exasperated expression and pulled away from him to answer it. The caller ID said Deidara, again.

I sighed and flipped it open. "I said I'm on my way!" I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Just making sure you and your hot ass friend didn't go back to sleep," he said with a chuckle as he hung up. I snapped the phone shut and looked back at Sasuke; he was still watching me but was getting dressed at the same time. I smiled at him and he slightly smiled back, it was nice. Usually, he changed into asshole daytime Sasuke in the morning, teasing me almost as soon as I wake up, but today he seems different. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a tight white top that just covered my ass; I grabbed fresh underwear and went to the bathroom to change.

As I walked past him, he grabbed my hand, making me stop. "You know you have the sexiest ass in the world, right?" he whispered, just before he pressed his lips to mine lightly, sending what felt like lightning bolts around my body.

When he let go, I just looked at him a little shocked. "Yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls," I mumbled, shaking my head and walking into the bathroom, closing the door and taking a deep breath.

What's wrong with me? Why was he making me feel like this? That's Sasuke for goodness sake! He's going to crush you and you're going to end up like that damn slut Ami, begging for his attention once he's finished and got what he wanted.

But he wouldn't do that to me. He'd spent every night with me for the last eight years. I needed him to be able to sleep, he kept my nightmares away. He wouldn't hurt me, would he? I trusted him to keep me safe, but could I trust him with my heart? I knew the answer to that was no, I couldn't, but for some reason I wanted to.

When I came out of the bathroom he was gone, but this wasn't surprising. I walked over to my window to lock it as usual and I saw a small white daisy on my window sill. I looked out of the window and smiled, these flowers grew just outside my window, he must have picked one for me when he climbed out, and left it there knowing I would see it when I locked the window. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled, a little confused. That was so unlike Sasuke to do something like that.

I sighed as I tucked the little flower into my ponytail and then headed to the kitchen, grabbing two juice boxes. I scribbled a note for Naruto telling him that I had gone dancing, and that I would help him clear up later if he would let Ino and Karin come over to watch a movie tonight. I knew he would go for it, this was my usual bribe for helping him clear up after his parties; they would come over to ours in the evening and he would pay for pizza and a movie. All he had to do was put up with two flirty girls hitting on him and Sasuke all night, as usually he came over too, if he didn't have a date.

I skipped out of the front door into his car that was already running outside my house. "Hey, got you this," I chirped, handing him the drink.

"Thanks. Hn, Got you this." He smirked, handing me a slice of toast.

I laughed. "That's a pretty good exchange," I said, smiling at him and eating it. "Oh, I need to go to Anko's and get doughnuts, if that's alright." I looked at him hopefully while we were driving down the high street. He nodded and was still happy. "Why so happy today?" I asked, curious as to why he was smiling so much. He couldn't have had much sleep and I knew he was still tired, I could tell by his eyes.

"I had a good night last night that's all. I finally scored with some really hot chick that I've been after for a while." He smirked at me, his genuine smile turning into his stupid smirk.

My insides felt like someone had shoved a chainsaw into my stomach. He had hooked up with someone, and then came on to me in the bed? That stupid jerk! I'd kissed him, a proper kiss too, and he had used some girl for sex before that! Ugh, the stupid man-whore, I knew I shouldn't have expected any different. I turned away so he couldn't see how hurt I was, and glared out of my window, refusing to cry. Crying is for the weak. I hardly ever let anyone see me cry, but some people we already behind the defences I had built so I couldn't help it. He pulled up outside Anko's and I jumped out, wanting to be away from him. I ordered twenty assorted doughnuts, heavy on the chocolate variety because they were my favourites.

When I got back in the car, Sasuke smiled. "Got enough there?" he said, looking at the two huge boxes I had in my arms.

I just nodded and turned up the radio. "I like this song," I lied; I had no idea what it was but I just didn't want to talk to him.

He shot me a confused glance. "You hate rave music," he said, frowning and turning it down. Actually, he was right, I did hate that stuff, but I would rather that than talk to him, the lying manwhore.

We pulled up outside the studio where my crew rehearsed every Saturday, we were a street dancing crew and we were pretty good too. We had entered a dance battle last week against ten other crews in the area and had come second, winning over $1,000 in prize money. Not that we ever saw any of the money, it went straight on studio time and uniforms, music, and fliers or posters. I loved to dance, street dance was my favourite and anything that went with a hip hop beat got my vote. It had always been my dream since I was a little girl to have my own dance studio, maybe one day I'd get there, but it seemed highly unlikely.

"Hey, I'm so sorry guys, I overslept," I said, looking at them all apologetically as I walked in.

Deidara pulled me into a big hug and I tried not to flinch away from him; he was wearing his trademark piece of pink in the form of a cap today. "That's OK. I'd oversleep too if I had that fine ass in my bed," he teased with a grin as he nodded over my shoulder towards Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and put the doughnuts on the table, grabbing a chocolate one quickly before they all went. I headed over to say hi to the other guys. There were eight of us in our crew, four girls and four guys. I was happily chatting with the guys, when Deidara called everyone to start. "Seeing as we are already forty-five minutes late because someone couldn't drag her ass out of bed on time, we'd better get started," he stated, throwing me a mock glare and making me laugh.

We set to work on a new routine; it was hard and complicated and even had some pretty scary lifts. The worst one was where I was on Kiba's shoulders and had to flip off, turn in the air so I was facing backwards, then he would catch me as I fell down his body. Almost instantly, I had to wrap my legs around his waist before leaning all the way back putting my arms on the floor and roll my body into the floor. Luckily we had mats, because it took over an hour for me to even land it once, and let me tell you, even landing on your back or stomach on a padded mat, hurts, especially if the muscled guy who is supposed to catch you, lands on top of you.

After about the twentieth attempt, I pushed Kiba off of me, laughing. I couldn't even get up I was so tired, sweat was running down my back. "OK, I officially give up on this for the day. My head hurts, my back hurts, my butt hurts, even my arms and legs hurt from holding on," I whined, laying like a starfish on the mat.

Fine, it's nearly one anyway so we'd better clear the studio," Deidara said, holding out his hand to help me up.

I shook my head, laughing. "Can't. I honestly can't move," I muttered, closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. The next thing I know Sasuke was there, he grabbed a hold of me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing at all, and headed towards the girls shower room, laughing. "What the hell are you doing?" I cried, still annoyed at him for what he did to me last night.

"Helping you," he stated. I could tell he was smirking by his stupid sexy voice.

"Put me down!" I ordered, trying to wriggle free, but he just gripped me tighter.

I heard the shower turn on.

No! He wouldn't!

He did.

He stepped into the shower, putting me down under the spray, both of us getting completely soaked. I stood there, shocked. I had a change of clothes with me so it didn't really matter, but I didn't think that he did. Ha, stupid idiot, now he has to sit in his car in wet clothes!

He was chuckling at me so I cupped my hands together and collected some water, throwing it at him; he laughed harder and gripped my waist, pressing himself to me under the shower. Water was running down his head, plastering his hair to his face, he looked sexy as hell. His clothes were slick to his body; I wanted to run my hands down him to feel the lines of his muscles. He bent his head forward and kissed me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and pushing me against the wall. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth, eager to taste him again. He tasted even better today, probably because I was still half drunk when we kissed last night so I couldn't appreciate it as much. His kissing was beautiful and was sending ripples of desire racing through my body.

Finally, he pulled away and we were both breathless. I looked into his eyes and I could see that they were dancing with excitement; I could also see something else that scared the life out of me because I knew I wasn't ready for that. I saw lust, plain and simple. Sasuke wanted my body badly. I gasped and pushed him back, stepping out of the shower quickly.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have done that." he asked, coming out of the shower and taking a hold of my hand.

I turned back to look at him. I couldn't give him what he wanted; he could get that somewhere else. I mean, he was Sasuke Uchiha for goodness sake, he could have any girl he wanted, and he does! He already admitted he hooked up with someone last night before he kissed me. He was a player plain and simple and if I let him have my heart, he would break it, no doubt about it.

"Sasuke, what do you want from me?" I asked quietly, looking at my soaked sneakers.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so I had to look at him. "Everything," he said simply.

My heart stopped, and then took off in a sprint at how sweet that sounded. Wait, it's just a line to get into your pants, Sakura, calm down! "I can't give you that, not even close. Go find the skank that you hooked up with last night, I'm sure she's more than willing to do everything with you," I growled nastily, doing air quotes around the word everything, before storming off to get changed. My bag was already here, I assume one of the girls put it in after seeing Sasuke and I in the shower making out. Damn it, that's embarrassing!

He grabbed my wrist and made me stop and look at him. "What skank are you talking about, Hime?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"The skank you screwed before you kissed me in bed! Damn it, Sasuke, you weren't even drunk and you've forgotten already? Wow, this one must have really meant something to you," I spat acidly.

He looked even more confused. "I didn't screw anyone last night, what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to pull me to him, but I stood my ground and wrenched my wrist out of his grasp, he didn't resist he just let me go; he knew I didn't like being restrained.

I gave him my death glare and grabbed my towel out of my bag, toweling off my dripping hair. I pulled the little daisy out of my ponytail and threw it at his feet. "Sasuke, you already told me in the car earlier that you fucked some chick you wanted, that's why you were so happy," I growled. Was he seriously going to lie to me about it now?

Understanding crossed his face, his body seeming to visibly relax. "Actually, I never said I fucked anyone. What I actually said was that I finally scored with a really hot chick that I'd been after for a while," he stated, shrugging and being nonchalant, as if this cleared everything up.

I shook my head, still angry. The wording didn't matter to me, it was all the same and I still felt betrayed and used. "Whatever, fucked, scored, it's all the same thing. You're a stupid freaking player and I can't believe I let you kiss me. Twice!" I cried. I could feel the tears threatening to come out, so I turned my back on him.

"You're misunderstanding what I meant!" he said.

I span around to face him again. "Oh, I'm sorry! Explain please," I said sarcastically, waving my hand in a go ahead gesture.

"I was talking about you," he said quietly. I frowned, me? "I've been crazy about you since the first time I saw you, Hime, but Naruto wouldn't let me anywhere near you. All this time it's only ever been you." He looked at the floor like a little lost boy and I couldn't breathe.

Did he really just say that? He liked me but Naruto wouldn't let him near me? How could that be true? Anyway, he's a player who has sex with three or four different girls a week. How could it only ever be me? He's never even had a girlfriend, he just has dates!

He looked at me, he was hurting I could tell by his face, but I didn't know what to do. If I took a chance I knew I would fall in love with him and there was a good chance he would break my heart into a million pieces, but I don't think I could stand to lose him. He had been a constant in my life and I needed him, probably more than I needed Naruto. He stepped forward and took my face in his hands and bent his face to mine and kissed me, tenderly. I knew the decision had been made; this really wasn't something I could think through and reason out the pros and cons. When Sasuke kissed me, everything seemed right and whole, just like it should be. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him tightly, pressing into his chest.

He pulled away and smirked at me. "Hn, How about I buy lunch today and we call it a date?" he suggested, looking at me bashfully. I'd never seen Liam look shy or vulnerable in his life. The tender, pleading expression on his face was enough to set what felt like a hundred butterflies loose in my stomach.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds and his face fell. "OK," I finally agreed, smiling. He smirked happily before pulling me into another kiss that actually made me feel a little giddy.

He pulled out of the kiss just as I was getting slightly breathless. "I'd better go get some dry clothes from the car, give you a chance to get changed," he said looking at me satisfied. "Not that you don't look sexy in what you're wearing."

I looked down at myself, to see that my white t-shirt was now stuck to me and completely see through. I laughed uncomfortably and wrapped my arms around myself, blushing like crazy. He chuckled and bent to pick up the flower that I had thrown at his feet. He held it back out to me.

"Thanks," I whispered, biting my lip as my face burned with embarrassment.

"Hn, Anytime," he said as he walked out of the door.

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things. Original by Kirsty Moseley


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things. Original by Kirsty Moseley

Authors Note: Please vote on the poll for Octobers update order

Chapter 6

Sakura POV

I got changed quickly and walked out to the car. Sasuke was already there, leaning casually against the car, chatting happily with Deidara and Hidan, another guy from my crew.

"Hey," I chirped as I walked up to them.

Sasuke smirked at me. "Gotta take the lady on our first real date. See you, Hn," he said, waving them away with a flick of his hand.

Deidara's mouth fell open and he looked from Sasuke to me several times. "Date? But…. I mean…. what? I thought he was your brother's best friend! You don't even like him; you always say he's a man-whore asshole. Whenever I've said to you about how hot he was, you just said that you wouldn't touch his STD ass with a bargepole!" Deidara said, frowning, and looking at me confused.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I was so embarrassed that I wished the ground would open up and swallow me. How could he just say that right in front of Sasuke? Not that I haven't told him that to his face on more than one occasion, but I still felt awful. I heard Sasuke start to chuckle so I risked a glance at him, he didn't look angry or anything.

"Thanks, Dei," I muttered, giving him a look that should be able to kill him on the spot.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his side, still giggling like a schoolgirl. "It's a lady's prerogative to change her mind," he said to Deidara, opening my car door for me.

"I'll see you next week, guys, and I promise I won't be late," I vowed, kissing their cheeks before getting in the car. Sasuke gave them both the typical man hug handshake thing and walked around to the driver's side. When he started the car he looked over at me with a smirk. "Sorry," I muttered, blushing again.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I haven't heard before out of your beautiful mouth," he replied.

I couldn't help but smile, he was full of compliments today, but some part of me was worried if he had said that to all the other girls. Was he expecting me to have sex with him after a couple of dates? Because if he was, then he was going to be very disappointed. I decided that we needed to talk about it. I mean, what was the point in even trying, if he was just using me for sex, and I wasn't planning on giving it up anytime soon?

"So, where shall we go for lunch?" he asked, snapping me out of my little internal discussion.

"Um…. I don't mind, what do you fancy?" I asked. He shot me a flirty look and a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes at him; he really is a sex-crazed player! "To eat," I added, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to look stern.

He just smirked and started driving. "How about Chinese? You like that, right?" he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I love Chinese food!" I chirped happily, grinning like I'd won the lottery. Naruto hated Chinese food so we hardly ever had it; Sasuke drove us to the restaurant on the high-street.

We were now sitting, eating our food. We had been chatting happily for nearly an hour and I was again surprised by how easy it was to talk to him. I'd known him for twelve years and I'd never really just spoken to him properly about stuff. His leg brushed mine under the table and made me jump, not because of my fear, but because it sent a little jolt through my system, making the hairs on the back of my neck prick up and my pulse quicken.

I decided now was the time to sort it out, there was only one other couple in the restaurant so we could talk freely, but I just didn't know how to begin. "Sasuke, I think we need to talk about something," I said quietly.

He cocked his head to the side slightly and looked at me curiously. "OK. What's up?"

I took a deep breath, I just needed to get it out and see what he thought about it. "I really don't know what you want from me; I mean, you can have any girl that you want. I'm an emotional wreck for goodness sake… I mean…. I flinch every time anyone touches me. I…. I can't give you what you want," I rambled, frowning. Wow, that came out a little different than I thought, but at least it got the point across.

"You're worried about sex," he stated, looking at me knowingly, not seeming to be bothered by this conversation at all.

I gulped and nodded. "I just…. I'm not ready for anything like that, so if that's what you want then there is no point in starting anything," I said quietly, looking down at my plate and wishing the ground would swallow me again.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him; his eyes had softened. "I can wait as long as you want. I really am crazy about you, it's not about sex," he said tenderly, making my heart start to race.

Is he serious or is this a trick so I'll give it up sooner? "What if I said I didn't believe in having sex before marriage?" I asked, testing him.

His eyes showed his amusement, but he just kept his face straight. "Then I'd say how about we get married as soon as you're old enough. Eighteen is the legal age, right?" he replied, smirking at me.

I laughed but was still unsure what he meant, I wasn't eighteen for another two years, is he saying that he'll wait two years for me? No sex until after marriage wasn't something that I believed in; I'd just wanted to see his reaction. "I don't believe in that, but I don't know how long it'll be, Sasuke, honestly." I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Hime, I said I can wait as long as you need. I want to be with you." He looked me right in the eyes as he spoke. I didn't see one ounce of doubt or trickery there and I felt hope building up inside me. Was he really that into me that he would wait for me?

"What about in three months when you still haven't gotten any, and some random girl throws herself at you, could you wait then?" I asked skeptically.

He chuckled. "You really do think I'm some sex-crazed player, don't you?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation. I didn't think it, I knew it, he slept around a lot! "Do you know why I've been with all of those girls?" he asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"They give good head?" I asked sarcastically. Is he really going to go into details about his sex life to a girl he's just told he's crazy about and who is scared of having sex? Does he actually not have a clue?

He choked on his spit and shook his head. "No, l. The reason I went with all those girls was to try and get over you. I wake up next to you every day. You send my mind and body into a frenzy. I can smell your hair when I close my eyes, I can imagine how your hand feels when you lay it on my chest. It kills me every day to be so close to you, but be so far away," he said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, looking at me hopefully. "I thought maybe if I met someone else that I'd be able to stop thinking about you, but it didn't work. Nothing works. When I'm with them, I wish it was you. When they laugh or talk, I can't help but compare it to your voice or your laugh. It's always been you"

I couldn't speak. What on earth do I say to that? I mean, I know he's a player, but I was killing him? That speech was so freaking adorable and cheesy! "Oh," I choked out.

His face was like a bright tomato. "Oh? That's all you can say?"

I nodded and laughed too. I still had no words to answer that little confession he'd just made. My head was still spinning and I knew if I said something now I would just make myself sound like an idiot. I leant across the table and took his hand, he smiled happily at me and that seemed to be all that was necessary.

My head was spinning with thoughts; I didn't know what to believe. He just made that huge confession about how he feels, but does that mean he's not going to cheat on me? Well actually, we weren't even officially a couple. Sasuke only ever did dates; he's never had a girlfriend, so technically I have no claim on him anyway. I need to be really careful, the more time I spent with this nice Sasuke, the more I liked him. I was in real danger of having my heart crushed.

My phone rang, saving us from the slightly weird silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, just strange like he seemed perfectly content just to hold my hand and look at me. The caller ID said it was Ino. "Hey, Ino, what's up?" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Sakura, want me to bring a movie for tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Nothing scary though." I smiled and slapped Sasuke's hand lightly as he tried to steal one of my spring rolls from my plate. 'What?' he mouthed to me innocently. I rolled my eyes at him and passed him my plate.

"I was thinking, Akatsuki of the Dead," Kate replied.

I gasped; is she kidding me? "No way! I'm not watching that, it'll scare the crap out of me!" I cried, horrified at the thought of watching a zombie movie. They made me so scared that I couldn't be alone for days afterwards; I had to pee with the bathroom door open for goodness sake!

I could hear her chuckling. "Please, Saku? I want to see it," she begged, I could imagine the puppy dog look on her face right now.

Sasuke was giving me a quizzical expression so I put my hand over the mouthpiece and whispered, "Akatsuki of the Dead."

He widened his eyes slightly before giving me his smirk. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered confidently, making me smile.

"Saku, please?" Ino begged again.

"Oh jeez alright fine, bring that damn movie," I muttered, defeated.

At least Sasuke would be there, he always kept my nightmares away. It would only be bad when I was on my own, like in the shower or something. I guess I could always make him stand outside the door and read to me or something while I was there, it's not like he hasn't done that for me before. I looked at him a little shocked, actually the more I thought about it, the more this sweet, funny Sasuke, popped into my mind. He quite often did little things for me that I never took any notice of before. Had he always been sweet to me, but I was just too prejudice to see it?

"So, what do you think, is that OK?" Ino asked.

I snapped back to reality. Crap, I hadn't been listening to her at all! "Sorry, Ino, what? I didn't hear you, sorry. I was panicking about that stupid movie." I winced just at the thought of it.

She sighed. "I said that my mom and dad are going away for the weekend so do you think it would be alright if I just slept at yours tonight and tomorrow night? I don't really want to stay on my own," she said in a small voice. I looked at Sasuke and winced. If Ino stayed over that meant that he couldn't, because she slept in the camp bed on my floor.

"Um sure, Ino, you can stay over for the weekend. Naruto won't mind," I agreed reluctantly.

Sasuke shot his eyes up to mine, and he shook his head. 'NO!' he mouthed to me, gritting his teeth. I just gave him an apologetic look and shrugged, I couldn't say no to her, she was my best friend.

"Great. Well, I'll come over at about seven then, OK?" she chirped, sounding excited.

"Yeah, OK. See you." I snapped my phone shut and looked back at Sasuke.

"The whole weekend? I don't get to sleep for the whole weekend?" he whined, as soon as I had shut my phone.

"Sorry, but I couldn't say no. Her parents are going away for the weekend and she doesn't want to stay on her own." I looked at him apologetically.

He sighed looking defeated. "OK sure. But you do know you've just agreed to watch a scary-ass zombie flick and I'm not going to be there for the next two nights," he stated with a cocky grin.

I gasped. I hadn't thought about that! I didn't sleep very well without Sasuke there, I had nightmares, bad ones, about my father, and now on top of that, I would have zombie dreams too? Since I was eight years old I had only ever spent a few weeks away from Sasuke, like if one of us went on vacation, or one time he had chickenpox and I had to stay away from him for four days. Every time I was on my own, my dreams would be so bad that I would wake up screaming. I'd asked Naruto to sleep with me a few times when I was younger, but he didn't stop the dreams so I just stopped asking him.

I knew that Sasuke didn't sleep at all when he wasn't with me. He laid there awake, not being able to get comfortable. He always said that his bed felt strange because he hadn't slept in it since he was ten years old. He hated it when my friends came to stay and bitched about it the whole of the next day, dropping not so subtle hints that he wasn't impressed at having to sleep in his bed.

"Well, I don't know why you're looking so cocky about it; you're not going to sleep too brilliantly either." I grinned, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hmm, is that an invitation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I instantly realized what he was talking about, he was asking if I wanted to kiss him again because I showed him my tongue. I sure as heck did.

"Sure," I purred, looking at him seductively, knowing that he couldn't reach me over the table so he would have to wait until after we left the restaurant.

He immediately jumped out of his chair and bent down next to me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me, not seeming to care where we were or if people were watching. I took the initiative this time and traced my tongue along his bottom lip, he opened quickly and I slipped my tongue in. He moaned into my mouth, pulling me closer to him. The kiss was so good that it was making me slightly dizzy. He didn't once try to touch me other than holding my face, which I was surprised about. Maybe he wasn't just using me for sex after all. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away, smiling at me too.

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing me again quickly and then sitting back down opposite me as if nothing happened. OK, I am so not used to this whole dating and making out a thing! "We'd better get going; I need to speak to your brother." He frowned, looking sad and a bit scared.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" I asked, horrified at the thought of Naruto knowing and going crazy.

He nodded. "Yeah. He's known that I've liked you all this time, but he didn't think that you liked me, so I need to talk to him about us dating." He winced as he spoke; I would imagine that he was thinking about the ass-kicking Naruto would give him when he told him.

"Sasuke, why don't we just leave that for a while, and then maybe in a couple of weeks, if everything is going well, then we can talk to him together. I mean, we don't even know if it's going to work out, do we?" I asked with a shrug. I didn't see the point in talking to Naruto and upsetting everything if this wasn't going to work out. In reality, how long would it last once he realized that I wasn't planning on sleeping with him anytime soon? When he got bored or desperate, he would run away from me to the nearest easy lay, screaming as he went.

He looked a little disappointed. "You don't think it'll work out?" he asked, his voice sounded hurt.

"Honestly? I just don't think that you can wait, Sasuke. How long is it going to be before you decide that you've had enough and sleep with some bimbo?" I replied, hating the hurt expression that crossed his face.

"I promise I will never cheat on you, ever. I've waited too long for this chance; I'm not going to screw it up." He took my hand and I could see the honesty in his eyes, he truly believed that he wouldn't cheat, but he was a boy after all and his body would say something else eventually.

"Let's just wait a while, OK?" I suggested, pulling my hand away and waving for the waiter. He came over immediately. "Hi, can we get the check. please?" I asked with a smile, he nodded and walked off.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. If he comes back before I'm back, then use this, OK?" Sasuke instructed, handing me his wallet and walking quickly to the bathroom.

I winced; I think I hurt his feelings by saying that. Damn it, I could be so stupid sometimes! I watched him as he walked away, my eyes unconsciously focused on his ass. Wow, he does have a nice ass! Someone cleared their throat next to me making me blush because I had just got caught staring. I looked up and the waiter was standing there with the check.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were there," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." He handed me the receipt and bent down next to me so we were at the same level. He put one hand on the back of my chair and one on the table so I was trapped. My heart started to race. He was too close. "So, I've not seen you around here before. I definitely would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours," he said, his eyes were boring holes into me, as he looked like he was imagining me naked.

I squirmed in my seat. "Er no, I've not been here before," I muttered uncomfortably, looking at the amount that was due and grabbing Sasuke's wallet from my lap.

"I'm Idate." He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it and gulped; I didn't want to touch him so I just fiddled with Sasuke's wallet and pretended to be looking at something. I felt him playing with my ponytail and I felt sick. "So, what's your name?" he asked, with a flirty smile.

"Her name's touch her again and I'll break your face," Sasuke growled possessively from behind me. I physically relaxed.

The guy stood up immediately. "Sorry, I was just talking to your girlfriend that's all. No harm was done," he said innocently.

"Right," Sasuke replied, sounding annoyed. He reached out and took the receipt and his wallet out of my hands, looked at it and then handed the guy the money still glaring at him. My breathing still hadn't returned to normal, my heart was still racing. Sasuke held out his hand to me. "Ready?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the waiter. I took his hand and stood up, following him as he led us out of the restaurant. Once he closed the door, he turned to me. "You alright? You look a bit pale." He stepped closer to me and put his lips on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against him, letting his smell fills my lungs, his breath blew down my back and shoulders, making everything in my body relax.

I pulled away after a couple of minutes. "I'm fine now." I smiled at him reassuringly and he stroked the side of my face lightly. "Come on, let's get back. I need to help Naruto clear up so he'll buy pizza tonight," I teased.

As we walked to his car, he slipped his hand in mine. I couldn't help but smile. It felt right for some reason; his hand just seemed to fit mine perfectly. It was so natural that it was almost too easy.

Authors Note: Please vote on the poll for Octobers update order

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things. Original by Kirsty Moseley


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: Naruto and The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. **I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write this, only replaced/changed various things.** Original by Kirsty Moseley

Chapter 7

Sakura POV

It took a long time to clear the house. Someone had been sick in the back yard so I sent Naruto out to clear that, while I worked on the kitchen, collecting all of the empty cups and bottles. It seemed like the party had gotten a bit out of hand when Sasuke and I had gone to bed, and my drunk ass brother hadn't bothered to stop it.

"This is the reason why I stay sober," Sasuke stated, scrunching his face up in disgust at the vase full of urine on the windowsill in the lounge.

"You stay sober to stop people from peeing in my mom's ornaments?" I asked, laughing hysterically.

He nodded. "Surprising, but true. There's always one who can't be bothered to walk to the bathroom," he joked, making me laugh harder.

He smirked at me, making my heart melt, and Naruto walked in. "Wow, did I actually hear you two laughing at something together in here? That's a first," he said, looking at what Sasuke was holding and flinching.

"I'd better go sort this out," Sasuke muttered, walking off quickly. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable lying to Naruto, but I was really sure that a couple of weeks would be best, just to make sure this was what we both wanted.

"Naruto, can Ino stay this weekend? Her parents are out of town and she doesn't want to stay in the house on her own," I asked, giving him my puppy dog face.

He grimaced. "Ugh! That girl does nothing but flirt with me, I wouldn't mind so much if she was older, but I mean jeez, she's my little sister's age! Ew!" he said with a fake shudder.

"So, you don't think a sixteen year old should go out with an eighteen year old?" I asked, trying to be casual.

He didn't buy it, he looked at me sceptically. "You're not interested in any eighteen year olds, are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I saw Sasuke coming back down the hallway from the corner of my eye.

"No, I was talking about Ino," I lied.

He nodded, seeming satisfied. "No, I don't think they should. I mean, what sort of an eighteen year old would even look at a sixteen year old that way?" he asked, glancing at Sasuke as he walked past looking a little sheepish.

"It's only two years, Naruto, no big deal. You're only freaked out because that's the same age as me. Just because you wouldn't date someone who's my age doesn't mean other guys feel the same way, right, Sasuke?" I countered, still trying to be casual even though my voice cracked a little when I said Sasuke's name.

"Right. I know a lot of hot ass sixteen year olds," Sasuke replied, smirking at me behind my brother's back.

"Yeah, but you can't date any of them!" Naruto growled, turning to look at him and slapping him on the back of the head as he walked past. I met Sasuke's gaze and was a little shocked. Wow, Naruto really did know he liked me, and by the look of it, he was very opposed to the idea of us being together. This could be even more complicated than I first thought.

Ino let herself in about an hour later. "Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Naruto," she purred as she walked in, giving them both a flirty smile. I saw Sasuke chuckle under his breath as he smirked back.

"Hi, Ino." Naruto smirked, giving her a flirty wink. He really didn't help himself, if he wanted her to leave him alone, then why did he encourage her?

"Come on, let's leave the man-whores alone," I joked as I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my bedroom. I saw Sasuke smirk at me from the corner of my eye and I stifled a laugh.

"I can't believe I get to spend the whole weekend here with you and your brother. Do you think Sasuke will stay here too?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him." I smiled a little uncomfortably. I could just imagine her flirting with Sasuke right in front of me; I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about it.

She dumped her stuff on my floor and threw herself down on my bed. Suddenly she rolled over and grabbed my pillow off of my bed frowning at it, looking confused. "Sakura, why does your pillow smell like cologne?"

I could feel my nerves bubbling up. "Er…. well I…. er…. Oh! Sasuke borrowed it when he stayed here, so it must smell like him," I lied, stumbling over my words.

She buried her head in the pillow. "Mmm, I'm sleeping with this one tonight," she stated, holding the pillow tight.

I choked on my laughter. "Whatever, Ino. Let's go eat. I'm starved." I pushed myself up off of the bed and walked towards the door so we could get the food ordered.

"I got this!" she chirped, waving a DVD in front of my face. Even the cover scared the heck out of me. I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the room plopping down onto the sofa next to Sasuke. He put his hand down onto the sofa next to mine and discreetly rubbed his little finger across mine when no one was looking.

"Have you ordered the food, Naruto?" I asked, shifting sideways on the seat so that my knee touched Sasuke's thigh. I saw a smile play at the corner of his mouth.

"Yep, done. It'll be here in ten," Naruto said, shifting up the other sofa a few inches because Ino had practically sat herself on his lap.

"So, Sasuke, will your fine ass be staying here tonight too? I'm more than happy to share my bed if you want. I may be scared from the movie, maybe I'll need someone to make me feel better at night," Ino purred seductively.

I felt him shift his weight closer to me so my leg was on top of his more. "Nope, I can't. I'm busy tonight. You'll just have to manage without me." He shrugged and looked away from the TV.

"Oh well. It'll have to just be you then Naruto, if you're interested," she purred.

I didn't hear his reply; my ears had started to ring. I actually started to feel jealous. It was the first time I had ever felt anything like that before, I wanted to stand up and shout at my best friend to leave Sasuke alone. I burst out laughing and then bit my lip to stop.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Naruto asked confused.

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing, I just thought of a funny joke that's all," I lied getting up. "Anyone want a drink?" I offered, needing to change the subject. They all said yes so I made my way to the fridge grabbing four bottles of Ramune. As I shut the fridge door, Sasuke grabbed me from behind and made me turn around to look at him. He was standing so close I could feel his breath blow across my face.

"I'm missing you already," he whispered, kissing me lightly. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss, tangling my hands in his hair. He stepped forwards making me move back, so my back was against the fridge as he pressed his body against mine. "I think we should just talk to your brother now," he murmured as he pulled away a couple of minutes later.

I shook my head, looking at him pleadingly. "No, just a couple of weeks that's all I ask."

He frowned slightly. "OK, whatever you want. But can you stop your friend flirting with me? Tell her I'm taken."

My breath caught in my throat at his words. "Are you taken?" I whispered shyly.

He kissed me again, making my body tingle and yearn for more. "I'm definitely taken, if you'll have me," he replied, looking me straight in the eye. My insides were jumping for joy, my heart beating so fast that I could almost hear it in my ears, but my head was still telling me to be careful.

"I'll have you, if you'll have me," I bargained.

He gave me a wicked grin. "Absolutely. Whenever you're ready, I'll have you all the time," he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at me. I gasped and slapped his shoulder, making him chuckle. "Oh come on, I'm allowed to make slutty comments to you now, surely? I mean, you're my girlfriend so I have to use all my best moves on you," he said, faking hurt.

Did he just call me his girlfriend? My heart melted at the sound of that word coming out of his mouth. "Say that again," I whispered, pulling him closer to me.

"I'm allowed to make slutty comments to you?" he asked, looking a little confused.

I shook my head. "No, not that. The next bit," I murmured, putting my mouth inches from his.

"You're my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded, my breath coming in small gasps, the sound of it made me feel like I was flying, I honestly can't remember the last time I was this happy. He smiled. "You're my girlfriend" he purred seductively, kissing my lips lightly. "My girl." He kissed me again. "The only one I want." He kissed me again, this time I didn't let him pull back, I held his head to mine and kissed him passionately, making him moan slightly and grip me tighter to him. Suddenly, he jumped away from me and moved to the side. I looked at him confused, had I done something wrong?

Just then Naruto came round the corner, giving me a stern expression. "You need to have a word with your friend, seriously, she just grabbed my dick!" he whisper yelled at me. Sasuke and I burst out laughing at the same time. The doorbell rang and I ran to get it, needing to be out of the room, I didn't really like being around the two of them together, it was kind of awkward.

After the food, Ino put on the stupid scary movie. I sat next to Sasuke. Which meant that Naruto had to sit next to Ino on the other sofa - much to his obvious annoyance. The movie was awful; Sasuke slung his arm casually over the back of the sofa and was playing with my hair discreetly which made it slightly more bearable. About half way through I was honestly so scared that I scooted right up next to Sasuke and buried my face in his chest. I could feel Naruto shooting daggers over at us but I couldn't help it.

By the time it got to the end, I was almost on his lap, much to his enjoyment. I could see the bulge forming in his jeans even though he put his arm over it to cover it quickly. I blushed slightly, knowing that I had caused that, because he was attracted to me and I was jumping all over him. My mind flashed to all the times that he'd been aroused near me before, in bed or dancing, and I wondered how many of them were caused by attraction as well. I bit my lip; maybe I'd ask him another time.

Finally, the stupid ass zombie movie was over and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was awesome," Ino chirped, grinning.

"Yep, the best movie I've seen in ages," Sasuke agreed with a smirk, I knew he meant because I was sitting on him.

"I hated it! How can you say that was good? I mean, jeez, they're dead people who eat live people and turn them into flesh eating zombies too. And now I have to pee, and I'm scared to go on my own!" I whined, standing up and pouting. Why did I watch that stupid thing anyway? I knew it would scare me!

All three of them laughed at me, but Sasuke stood up. "I'll come with you and check the bathroom for scary undead before you go in, how's that?" he offered, nodding his head towards the bathroom in the hall, smiling.

"Will you check my bedroom too? And my en-suite?" I asked hopefully. He laughed; he obviously thought I was joking. "I'm not joking, Sasuke."

"Whatever you want" he agreed, smiling and following me up the hall. I stopped outside the bathroom door and waited for him to go in first. He came out a minute later, chuckling to himself. "It's a zombie free zone," he said shaking his head, grinning at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing and feeling like a little kid. I headed into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked in case I needed to get out of there quickly. I knew I was being stupid but I just couldn't help myself. I washed my hands and stepped out, to see him leaning against the wall waiting for me, which made me smile.

"I thought I'd better wait for you. You never know what could be lurking in a dark hallway," he said, looking around slowly with wide eyes. My heart jumped into my throat as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, burying my face into the side of his neck. He laughed. "Yep, best movie ever!" he stated, putting his arms around me and walking down the hall to the lounge. Before we turned the corner he pulled away and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Naruto laughed as we walked into the lounge. "Seriously? You made him wait for you outside the door? That's low, Sakura. I hope you at least shut the door this time," he teased as I sat back down.

I nodded. "Yep I shut the door, didn't think he'd want to hear that," I confirmed, grinning. "How about we play on the Xbox?" I suggested, trying to change the subject from my zombie phobia. Everyone nodded so Naruto set it up. They decided on sports so Sasuke and Naruto played boxing first. Ino moved over to sit next to me; the two boys were standing and playing in front of us.

"Hmm, I just can't decide which one has the cutest butt. Who do you think?" Ino said quietly but loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Ew! Seriously, what's wrong with you? That's my brother!" I cried, shuddering.

"Only one of them is your brother, Sakura, the other is seriously freaking hot. And I think he has a soft spot for you," she whispered too loud again, making me cringe. I saw Naruto shoot a death glare at Sasuke who looked like he was pretending he couldn't hear her.

"Right, yeah OK," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Come on hurry up I want a turn," I whined, trying to change the subject. Ino really had no idea how close she was.

"Here, you can take my turn. I'd better get going anyway, it's almost midnight, my parents will be wondering where I am," Sasuke said, holding the controller out to me. Ino jumped up and grabbed it, smirking and nodding towards my brother, signalling she wanted to play with him.

"Sasuke, would you check my bedroom before you go?" I asked, feeling pathetic and like a scared little kid.

He smiled but didn't laugh at me, which I found surprising. "Oh all right!" He forced a sigh, his eyes amused. By the look of him he actually quite liked the fact that I was asking him to do this, maybe he liked being all protective or something, maybe it was making him feel needed. He stalked off towards my room and I got up and followed him after a couple of seconds. I closed my door silently, and leant against it. I watched him as he actually walked around my room, looking under the bed, and in the closet, before heading into my en-suite. As he walked back into the room, his eyes landed on me, he honestly didn't know I was there I could tell by his surprised face. Bless him; my boyfriend had actually checked my whole bedroom for zombies. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of him being my boyfriend.

"Hi," I purred seductively as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Hi," he replied with a small smile. He made no moves to come towards me; I think he was trying not to rush me. I patted the bed beside me and he eagerly trotted over and sat down.

"Thanks for checking my room," I whispered, playing with the neck of his t-shirt, tracing my finger along the skin there.

"Anytime. I'm just sorry I won't be here for you tonight. Try not to have too many nightmares, OK?" He looked at me with a pout; we both knew that I would have nightmares without him here.

I got onto my knees and moved to him, throwing my leg over his so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful onyx eyes. He looked a little taken aback but his eyes danced with excitement.

"I'm sorry that Ino's staying over. I'm actually really going to miss you half crushing me to death in the night," I teased. I said it as a joke but to be honest I really was going to miss him tonight.

"Well, I'm really going to miss half crushing you to death," he joked, rubbing his hands on my back.

"Try and get some sleep tonight though, OK?" I pleaded. I really hated it when he went without sleep, it made me feel guilty because he only started sleeping here in the first place to comfort me and now he was stuck with it.

"I'll try."

I suddenly had the urge to kiss him and maybe tease him a little, but I was scared to do it. OK, just do it, Sakura, what's the worst that could happen? It's Sasuke; he'll stop if you ask him to.

"Maybe I could give you a little something to dream about. Would that help do you think?" I asked, biting my lip and raising my eyebrows. He looked at me, his expression a little unsure; he obviously wasn't expecting this much physical contact so soon. I could tell by the bulge in his jeans pressing between my legs that he wanted physical contact, but I could also tell that he was letting me make the first moves.

"It might help," he said huskily, making my body tingle and my skin to heat up.

I leant forward and kissed him passionately, he made a small moaning sound as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands through his hair, loving the soft feel of it on my fingers. He didn't make any other moves, he just kissed me, but I wanted a little more so I pushed on his shoulders, making him lay down so that I was on top of him. I ran my hands down his chest and slipped my hand under his t-shirt, tracing it over his sculpted abs, making him shiver slightly.

He rolled me so I was under him, he broke out of the kiss and looked at me, our eyes locked together trying to slow our breathing. I gripped his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, making him seem to stop breathing altogether. I looked down at his chest. He really was beautiful; I ran my fingers down it, marveling that this boy wanted to be with me. He still hadn't moved, he just hovered above me, looking unsure what to do, so I put my hands back around his neck and pulled him back down to kiss me. He kissed me back eagerly. The kiss was getting hot; he broke it only to kiss across my cheek and down my neck. His hand moved slowly to my stomach and he slipped it under my top, tracing his fingers across the skin there. He continued to kiss downwards over my top until he got to my stomach then he hitched up my top and started kissing my skin. I felt his tongue trail across just under my belly button making me moan. I was getting a feeling down in my core. It was like a burning ache but I tried not to think about it, the feeling scared the life out of me.

He pushed my top slightly higher and I felt him kissing the material at the bottom of my bra. I was still OK with this; I was enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would. I thought that this would just give him something to dream about, but I had a feeling I would be revisiting this tonight too. My top rose a little higher and I heard him make a soft moaning noise as it completely exposed my bra. His hand snaked up my stomach and he gently brushed his hand over one of my breasts, just once, before moving it away as if he was waiting for me to stop him. When I didn't say anything, he put his hand back there again and cupped my breast. I moaned again. It felt so nice to have him touch me; he brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me tenderly, still massaging my breasts gently.

I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh and I started to get a little panicky because this was getting too hot, too fast. Oh God I need to stop! I broke the kiss. "Sasuke," I said breathlessly. His eyes snapped to mine quickly and he took his hands off me, pushing himself up so that he was hovering above me, not touching me apart from our legs which were intertwined.

"Stop?" he asked, his voice sounding husky and full of desire. I gulped and nodded. He immediately pushed himself off of me completely and sat back on the edge of the bed, pulling on his t-shirt.

I sat up, blushing, feeling stupid and like a little kid. Jeez, I didn't even let him get my top off! "Sorry," I mumbled, not looking at him.

"You don't need to be sorry. We didn't have to do that. I told you, whatever you want. I'm not going to say that I didn't enjoy that though, because that would be a lie. That was the hottest damn thing that has ever happened to me," he said, shrugging.

I giggled at that statement. "The hottest thing that's ever happened to you? Yeah right, you've probably slept with over a hundred different girls and done goodness knows what with them and to them, and you didn't even get my top off before I freaked out," I said sarcastically, feeling like an idiot. He didn't need to lie to make me feel better.

"Trust me that was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. It's just you, you make me feel different. Even kissing you is different, it's a thousand times better than anything I've ever felt before. You make my body burn everywhere you touch me. I can't explain it." He frowned and shook his head as if he was annoyed at himself for not having the right words.

"I know what you mean." I smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He grinned at me. "Now's where you're supposed to tell me that that was the hottest for you too," he joked, knowing that I hadn't kissed anyone but him and that jerk that kissed me at the party.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "I've had better."

He laughed. "Yeah, I bet you have," he replied, shaking his head in amusement. I grinned at him and he sighed. "I guess I'd better go. Thanks for today; I had a really good time with you. Sleep tight, OK. Oh and by the way, that thing we just did that was supposed to help me sleep, well, I don't think that's going to have the desired effect. I think it's actually going to keep me awake all night thinking about it," he said, tracing his finger across my cheekbone.

I giggled. "Me too," I admitted, making him laugh too.

He stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it and he helped me up, we walked down the hallway hand in hand. He stopped at the corner and kissed my forehead before he sighed and let go of my hand. "Right, guys, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke called as he walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, see ya," they both answered, still engrossed in their game of tennis on the TV. Sasuke smiled at me from the door but it was forced, I could tell it was almost hurting him to go, I smiled back and he shut the door. The moment the door closed my heart sank. The thought of having to spend two nights in my bed without him made me feel a little sick; it would have been horrendous even if we hadn't just got together, but now it actually felt like torture. I sighed and went back to the couch to watch Naruto whip Ino's butt on the Wii.

That night was awful. I went to bed terrified of zombies, and even when I did go to sleep, I started to dream about my father. I hadn't dreamt of him for over five months. The last dreams I had were when Ino and Temari stayed over for Temari's birthday. Because the girls were here, Sasuke had to stay away, and I'd woken the whole house up with my screaming.

My dream tonight was bad. Naruto was eleven and I was nine. We were playing in the yard to get out of the house because my father wanted to watch some football match on the TV. He'd been drinking all afternoon which made him even more temperamental. Naruto and I were playing with his new soccer ball that he had got for his birthday a couple of weeks before. We weren't supposed to play with it in the yard, only in the park, but Naruto wanted to show me this new trick he'd learnt.

He was kneeing the ball to keep it up in the air; I was laughing and counting how many times he could do it, being all proud of my big brother. He lost control of it, and instead of letting it drop to the floor, he tried to save it by kicking it back up with his foot. The ball flew through the air and hit the window. Luckily, it didn't smash, but it did make a loud bang. We both turned and looked at the door, waiting.

About ten seconds later, the back door opened and my father beckoned for us to come in. "Bring the ball," he hissed. His face was murderously angry, making me go cold. Naruto grabbed my hand and forced me behind him as we walked in, picking up the ball in his other hand.

My father slammed the door, making me jump and whimper. Naruto gripped my hand tighter. "Who kicked the ball?" my father asked nastily.

"I did. I'm sorry, Dad. It was an accident," Naruto whispered, looking at him apologetically.

My father took the ball from his hands and put it on the counter, and then punched Naruto so hard in the stomach that he actually lifted off the floor slightly. I put my hands over my mouth to stifle the scream that was threatening to come out of me. He raised his fist to hit him again, so I grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned to me and slapped me, hard, sending me flying into the wall, hitting my head. I could feel something trickling down the side of my face; my vision was a little blurry.

He turned back to Naruto , hitting him again. He didn't just do it once, he punched him over and over, in the stomach and thighs until Naruto was on the floor crying. I was begging for him to stop. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back up, grabbing a knife off of the counter. I couldn't breathe. Naruto screamed at him to leave me alone and got up off the floor, pain stretched across his face from the beating he'd just sustained.

My father punched him in the jaw, sending him to the floor again. "It's OK. Cut me, do it. Just please don't hit Naruto anymore, please!" I begged, crying and looking at my father pleadingly.

Surprisingly, he put the knife in my hand. I had the urge to stab him with it, but he had hold of my wrist so I couldn't. He grabbed Naruto's ball from the counter and held it still. "Burst it," he ordered. I shook my head quickly. Naruto loved this ball, it was his birthday present from me, I had saved my allowance for two months to buy it for him. "Burst it," he repeated in his cold voice. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as it blew across my face; the smell of it turned my stomach.

He gripped my wrist and made me shove the knife deep into the leather ball. I sobbed. He let go of my hand, taking the knife and throwing it roughly into the sink before walking off into the living room to watch the rest of his game as if nothing had happened. I looked over at Naruto ; he was sitting on the floor barely able to breathe. He looked awful.

I ran to him and he sat up, grabbing a kitchen towel and pressing it to my head where I had banged it, biting his lip to stop his crying. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. The stupid boy was struggling to draw breath and he was asking me if I was alright? Jeez, I really did have the best brother in the world!

I jerked awake. I was crying, crying so hard that I could barely breathe. I wiped my face with shaky hands as I looked at the clock; it was almost four thirty in the morning. I reached over to hug Sasuke, but he wasn't there, he was at his own house. Oh God, I needed him! I grabbed my cell phone and snuck out of the room to the lounge.

'R U Awake?' I text him. Hopefully if he was asleep he wouldn't hear it, I didn't want to wake him up if he had actually managed to sleep tonight.

Almost immediately, my phone rang. "Are you OK?" he asked as soon as I answered. I was still crying, I couldn't slow my breathing, my hands were shaking violently.

"No," I croaked.

"I'm coming over. Can I come in the front?" I could hear him sliding his window open and the wind blowing down the phone.

"Yes," I sobbed. I went to the front door and opened it, standing there waiting for him. I was only there for a few seconds before he ran round the corner and grabbed me into a hug, lifting me off my feet as he stepped into the house. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped tight around his neck. He immediately pressed his lips to my neck, breathing down my back and shoulders until my body relaxed. He moved to the lounge and sat on the edge of the sofa, still holding me tight with his mouth on my neck. When I was calm I pulled back to look at his worried face.

"Zombies?" he asked, looking a little hopeful. I shook my head and his face fell, he looked so sad but that quickly changed to anger, he was so angry it looked like a vein in his temple would burst. I just hugged him again without speaking; he knew I'd dreamt of my father, he didn't need to ask. "You want to talk about it?" he asked a couple of minutes later, stroking my back, soothingly.

"No." My voice was husky from crying so much. He nodded and continued to rub my back. "Did I wake you up, Sasuke?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty for making him come all the way over here at half past four in the morning.

"No. I couldn't sleep," he said quietly.

I giggled. "The kiss didn't help then?" I joked, feeling better now that he was here.

"No, I knew that would have the opposite effect," he replied, smirking.

I smiled sadly at him. "Want to stay with me for a little while? I could set my alarm on my phone. We could sleep on the couch," I suggested. He grinned and laid us down side by side; I grabbed my cell phone and went through the menu screen until I came to the alarm function. "What time shall I set it for?" I asked, biting my lip, wondering what time Naruto would get up, probably not before ten on a Sunday.

"How about seven thirty?" he suggested, pulling me towards him. I set the alarm and put the phone on the floor where I could reach it easily. He draped his leg over mine and wrapped his arms tightly around me, our noses were almost touching.

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Goodnight, Sasuke." I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered, kissing my nose. I smiled at how sweet that was, and fell into a dreamless sleep within minutes.


End file.
